Sam's Soul Bonded
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Au of New Moon. Sam's Soul bonded with Bella that night in the forest. Please Note that in this story Sam never imprinted on Emily, he and Leah mutually split up. and that a Soul Bond is stronger than an imprint
1. Chapter 1

Sam's Soul Bonded

AN: I know another Twilight story, but this one is set in an AU of New Moon. Sam's Soul Bonded with Bella's when he found her after Edward left her in the forest. A couple of things to know is A.) Sam had broken up with Leah after he Phased. B.) He never imprinted on Emily, Emily is Paul's imprint in this story. I haven't read New Moon or Eclipse yet so could someone PM me with the basics of Kim's personality etc. Also in this story an imprint is like an engagement Bond, and a Soul Bond is a Marriage Bond. Charlie knows all about Vampires and Werewolves in this story.

Pairings: Sam/Bella, Paul/Emily, Jared/Kim, Jacob/Leah (future), Angela/Quil

D/C: I do not own Twilight, if I did Bella would have gotten over her infatuation with Edward Cullen. I am not making money off of this story.

Part One BPOV

It has been a couple hours since Edward broke up with me and left me here in this meadow. How could he do this to me? Was I not good enough for him? I did everything he asked of me. He wanted me to change the way I dressed, I did. He wanted to drive me everywhere I let him. I even wanted to become a vampire for him.

I sank down onto the damp floor and let the tears flow down my cheeks. I always wanted a tragic love, I guess I got what I wanted. But now I wish I never met him.

"Damn you Edward Cullen! I wish I never met you! Why did you let me love you!" I screamed my fury to the heavens as I cried my heart out. I had nearly cried myself to sleep when I heard the soft padding of paws as a Giant Black Wolf bounded into the clearing and phased into a tall lean man, with russet colored skin, cropped short Black Hair and concerned dark brown eyes.

Looking into his eyes I felt something change in my mind and heart. It was like a fog was starting to clear in my mind. I saw his life flashing before my eyes of his childhood in La Push, his phasing into a wolf. Every thing about his life until this moment. And then she saw herself and him falling in love, getting married, having kids and growing old together. That Surely is better than an eternity without children.

SPOV

When I woke up this morning I had a feeling my life was going to change for the better. I never admitted it to Paul or Jared, but I was jealous of them imprinting on Kim and Emily. I hated being lonely. I wanted to wake up to my beloved being snuggled in my arms. I wanted someone to care for and protect. I just wanted to be needed.

Nothing happened as I went through my day Like every other day. Wake up, eat, shower, relieve Jared from Night Patrol, work on whatever construction project I was contracted for. Even though I couldn't leave La Push, I got my degrees in Construction and Business management online. Even though I hated doing the books myself. Jared and Paul work for my company. Just as I was entering Billy Blacks House to fix the hole in the wall that Jacob punched in. The phone rang.

"Hello, hey chief whats up?" Billy asked and his face went increasingly grave. Jacob looked confused. My werewolf senses picked up both sides of the call.

"That Cullen kid took my daughter for a walk two hours ago, and she hasn't been back since. I last saw her heading into the woods." Charlie said his normally gruff voice, filled with worry.

"We will help you look for her. I will get Harry and we will be there in a bit." Billy said , I saw Jacob start to shake as I saw fury in his eyes. It seems he was about to phase. Billy noticed it too and nodded his head to me to get Jacob out of there.

I pulled Jacob outside and towards the woods when he phased into a giant russet colored wolf.

_'what the hell!'_ Jacob yelled in his head and all what came out was a howl. I phased into my wolf form as two more wolves came over.

'_ calm down, Jacob the old legends are true...' _ I then proceeded to give him the same speech I received and that I gave Paul and Jared in return.

_'Jared,Paul I want you to search the Forks woods from the East and West sides. I will search the middle. Jacob I need you to calm down and picture your human form.' _ I said using the Alpha Voice I've been using for the last two years. I wished Jake was ready to take his rightful place as Alpha so I could concentrate on finding my imprint.

Jacob concentrated and phased back into his human form and put on the shorts Paul tossed him. Jacob then went with his father to Forks.

_'We are looking for Isabella Swan Chief Swans daughter. That leech she was seeing lead her out into the woods two hours ago, and she hasn't been back since, Go!' _ I barked the last part out as all three of us bounded into the woods.

Two hours of keeping in constant contact later I heard heart wrenching screams.

"Damn you Edward Cullen! I wish I never met you! Why did you let me love you!" my ears then picked up the sound of quiet sobbing, and my sensitive nose picked up the scent of her tears, strawberries, Freesia, and the cloyingly sweet Leech stink. Seems like he broke up with her in the middle of the woods. I felt my hackles rise, breaking up with her in private is one thing, but to do it in the middle of the woods was another thing entirely. I bounded into the meadow where I saw the tiny thing curled up crying her heart out over the unworthy.

I quickly phased back not knowing that she saw me phase. I turned to see her and our eyes locked. I felt my world shift off its axis, as my Soul Connected to hers in a bond I felt was stronger than what Jared and Paul described. I saw her life in my mind. Her childhood in Phoenix, her return to Forks, Her relationship with the Cullens'. Her hopes and her dreams I saw in my mind. I saw my future with her in it and I knew I was cherishing this gift from the Great Spirits.

"Isabella Swan?" I called out to her softly, my voice drawing her out of her misery temporarily.

"Bella, please call me Bella" I heard her tear choked voice as she tried to stand up, but her limbs seemed to be numbed from the cold and she would have fallen to the ground if I hadn't of swept her up into my arms. She wound her arms around my neck as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"What's your name my wolf man?" I picked up her question, I froze up as I realized she saw me. I felt a rush desire settle in my stomach at her words. She truly weighed very little.

"Sam Uley, I will tell you everything later I need to get you home. Your father is worried sick, go to sleep now, your safe" I told her, my Alpha voiced slipped in without me noticing it. I felt her shiver, But I knew my 108 degree body would warm her up fast enough.

"OK night my wolf" she murmured as I heard and felt her breathing ease into slumber. I walked in silence as I listened to her sleeping, enjoying being needed and wanted for a change. I called out to the rescue party as I approached.

"I got her!" I yelled, I saw Charlie run up and gently take her from me. I reluctantly handed her back over to Charlie. It broke my heart to hear her heart breaking whimpers. Charlie looked from Bella in his arms and to me figuring out what must of happened.

"Thank you Sam, Just for tonight only do you want to stay with her?" Charlie said as he carried her inside and onto her couch. I noticed a doctor come in to check on her, and felt relief that it wasn't the leech doctor.

"if that is ok, I would like that, I imprinted on your daughter, sorry" I replied in a low voice that only Charlie, Jared, Paul and Jake heard. Jake didn't look happy about that but had a resigned look on his face.

Angela, my third cousin twice removed approached us I noticed that she seemed to be gaining a lot of lean muscle.

"Do you mind if I help get her changed into her night clothes." Angela waved at me in greeting, then waited for Charlies reply.

"Yes thank you Angela you are a good friend to my daughter." Charlie said. Angela smiled sadly.

"Not good enough. Sam I have a few questions mind if I call you?" Angela asked before turning to carry Bella upstairs as the Doctor approached.

"Sure" I said I got along with her well enough.

"She seems to have a slight case of Hypothermia due to being exposed to the elements as long as she was. And a case of exhaustion, otherwise nothing is physically wrong with her. She will need to take two weeks off of school and just rest." The doctor said as he walked out the door.

I saw Charlie look at me with a question in his eyes. I nodded, at him in affirmation.

"I will help you look after her, while your at work." I said as I mentally recalculated my schedules for work and patrolling.

"I hate taking you away from your jobs." Charlie said and I knew he was subtly giving me the go ahead to be with Bella anyway I can. Jared and Paul left to go get some clothes from my house. Angela returned just then.

"Angela how is she?" I asked her, I saw the impish smile the normally quiet girl gave me. Most people would never know it but she is quite mischievous.

"Well aside from whimpering for her Wolf Man." She sent me a teasing wink. "She is devastated, I could kill that leech!" she seemed to growl. Thankfully everyone but Jake, Billy, Charlie, and myself had gone home.

"You know about the Cullens'?" Billy asked in the closed off voice he used for tribal meetings. Angela smiled at him.

"Yep, and about Sam being a Werewolf, same with Jared, and Paul. Bella is not the only person with good observational skills." Angela said with a shrug. "Shall I collect Bella's homework tomorrow?" Angela asked Charlie.

"Yes thank you, Bella will be out of school for the next two weeks. Perhaps some girl time will also help her." Charlie said letting me know that I won't be completely alone with her at first. Jared and Paul came in then, and threw my clothes at me which I caught.

"Alright, I would like to get to know her better, bye everyone!" Angela called as she walked out and drove home. Jake looked at me for the first time in twenty minutes.

"I can still hang out with her right? I know I can't be with her the way I want, But I want to be her friend if nothing else." Jake said I nodded my head yes. Jacob then wheeled Billy out of the house, and into the truck.

"Well boss, we have girls to get back to!" Jared called as he and Paul walked out to the woods and phased, and ran off.

"Go on up, but leave the door open, Just remember that I am good with a gun." Charlie said in the tone all fathers use on their daughters new boyfriends.

"Will do" I said as I walked up the stairs and got changed in my night clothes. Normally I sleep naked, but I didn't want to freak my Bella out.

When I walked in her room, I saw her fitfully toss and turn in her sleep, calling for me. I carefully shifted her aside and crawled in beside her, I pulled her into my arms and she seemed to calm down for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's Soul Bond

AN: Yes in this story Angela is Sam's third cousin in this story, If she isn't Please let me know. Yes Angela will be a werewolf in this story. Mushy Sam alert

DC: same as last chapter

Pairings: No change

Part Two SPOV

I woke up at dawn with a strange feeling of someone curled up in my arms. Confused I looked down and saw My Bella sleeping peacefully with her head on my shoulder. I kissed her lightly on her head as I got up. I watched her whimper before I put the pillow I used in my spot and she sniffed it before settling down. I had to fight down the arousal I felt at that sight. She needed me to be her friend now more than anything else.

I went and washed up in the bathroom before heading down to the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee. I decided to make her chicken noodle soup, and set out looking for the ingredients for it. Charlie came in about this time.

"Morning" we greeted each other. After I put the chicken in to boil, I set about making breakfast for all of us. I grabbed two packs of Bacon and started frying them, and grabbed the two cartons of eggs, Milk, and cheese and started making scrambled eggs and bacon. After it was done I dished a plate out for Charlie.

"Thank you" he said gruffly as he tucked into his food. After setting the timer on the stove for an hour. I dished out a plate for Bella and set it aside in the microwave. Before dishing himself the left overs. After wolfing them down, he headed upstairs. Charlie got up to dress for work.

I saw the heart broken and haunted look in her eyes, and my heart was lost to her even more than when i found her last nite. My wolf was howling at me to hunt down that cock sucking leech and rip him to shreds.

"Your here I thought it was a dream." Bella mumbled to herself, as if she couldn't believe that I was real. I strode forward and set her plate down on the desk before I sit down on the bed and pulled her into my arms. I felt her stiffen momentarily, before she relaxes, soaking up my warmth and my strength. I felt her lay her head on my shoulder as the first teardrops fall.

"Its ok, let it out." I whisper repeatedly as her body started convulsing with sobs. After crying for about a half hour, I felt her pull back and look up into my eyes.

"Thank you, Sam, is that my breakfast?" Bella asked as she got up from my lap. I growled but stood up as well to head downstairs. Bella looked confused before tucking into the now cold scrambled eggs and bacon.

When I got downstairs Charlie was about ready to head off. Before he left he turned to me.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She had a crying jag earlier, and I just held her through it. She is eating breakfast now." I answered, Charlie nodded.

"I'll leave her to you then, I know your a good man, just don't take advantage of her weakness." Charlie said as he left. I smirked softly at the sign of trust. True I didn't need his support but having it makes things easier. I headed into the kitchen and saw the chicken boiling, I looked in the cabinets and pulled out the Boulion cubes. After unwrapping six of them I put them in the boiling water.

I smelled her luscious scent as soon as she walked downstairs, she put the dishes in the sink before I pulled her into my arms. I nudged her head to the side and sniffed her neck. I felt her shiver in my arms, and heard her little moan.

"Let me pamper you today precious." I said and purposely used my bedroom voice on her. She shifted her hips instinctively into my manhood. I lifted her in my arms and brought her over too the couch, after setting her down I handed her the remote. Giving me a cute pout she turned the Flat Screen on.

BPOV

When I woke from my peaceful sleep, I noticed I was holding a pillow, with the same delicious musky scent that I smelled last night in the woods. Remembering it brought back the fact that Edward, the name brought on a crushing sadness, left me. _'he left me there like yesterdays garbage, I thought I was important to him. Guess not, I guess even my wolf man wasn't real.' _for some reason that thought hurt worse than Edward leaving. I was brought out of my musings by a sight that was right out of those romance novels I read.

"Your here I thought you were a dream" I mumbled out ogling the walking wet dream as he set a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on my desk, and sit down and pull me into his muscular arms. I stiffened at first, because I had only ever been held by Edward like this. I felt another wave of sadness come on as I settled into the comfort of my wolf mans arms and started crying. I barely heard him murmur soothing words.

'damn he is sweet!' I thought after I felt the sadness recede temporarily. I pulled back and looked into his dark eyes, and tried to distract myself from the tenderness I saw there.

"Thank you, Sam, Is that my breakfast?" I ask hoping he didn't see my blush as I got off of his comfortable lap, and head over to my desk. I heard his growl and felt a shiver of pleasure go down my spine. I felt confused because I had never felt anything like it even with...him. Shaking the thoughts off before I had another crying jag, I tucked into the mouth watering, bacon and scrambled eggs.

_'I will definitely try to keep him, when I am ready to move on at least. '_ I thought with a blush as I walked down the stairs. I saw my man boiling something, I put the dishes in the sink before I felt him pull me in his arms and sniff my neck. I felt a wave of desire rush through me, I couldn't help the moan that slipped out.

"Let me pamper you today precious" I heard his sexy voice and my hips pushed into his prominent erection. I felt him effortlessly lift me into his arms and put me on the couch, I pout as he put the remote in my hands.

"Watch TV precious, I'm here to take care of you." He said in that sexy voice. Its nice to have someone take care of me, Edward never used to take care of me like this. Another flood of sadness washed over me as I flipped the channel to HBO, where Robin Hood Prince of Thieves was on.

A glass of water and an aspirin was set in front of me. Before he adjusted me so that I was sitting up.

"Whats the aspirin for?" I asked, though come to think of it I am feeling kind of faint.

"You might not feel it but you have a mild case of hypothermia and exhaustion. You have the next two weeks off from school." he answered as he handed me the pill and water, I put the pill on my tongue, and swallowed a big gulp of water.

"So are you going to stay with me while my dad is at work?" I asked and snuggled back into his super warm chest that I really wanted to lick for some reason. I felt him begin to thread his fingers through my hair.

"Yes, Angela is bringing you your homework for the next two weeks. She is a good kid, I think she would like to be your friend." He said and I pondered that, of the humans I hang out with only her and Eric actually care about me in a platonic way.

"I would like that so tell me more about yourself?" I asked as I felt slightly lethargic from the scalp massage. Man his fingers feel good going through my hair, maybe being pampered won't be a bad thing.

"well I am the temporary Alpha of the La Push Wolf Pack, until Jacob is ready to take over my duties. The pack only has four members myself, Paul Lahote, he is a jerk but he has had a hard life. Jared Cameron, he is a nice guy. And finally Jacob Black first phased last night.." he then proceeded to explain the treaty with the Cullens, imprinting and so on. I just let his words wash over me, he stopped talking as he laid me back down as he went back into the kitchen. I dozed off at this point.

SPOV

I barely resisted the urge to go out and sit with her long enough to get her a large glass of water and some aspirin I found in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I felt her sadness as I walked back into the living room, I saw she had Robin Hood Prince of Thieves on. I set her water and pill down on the table, as I shift her so that I could sit down.

"why do I need aspirin?" I heard her ask, I saw her take the pill.

"You might not feel it but you have a mild case of hypothermia and exhaustion. You have the next two weeks off from school." I answered as she sat the water down on the table.

"So are you going to stay with me while my dad is at work?" I heard her ask as she snuggle into my chest. I really wanted to keep her there for as long as I could. I began running my fingers through her silky hair. Man I really need to distract myself from the arousal she inspires by her mere presence.

"Yes, Angela is bringing you your homework for the next two weeks. She is a good kid, I think she would like to be your friend." I said and saw her ponder that for a moment before I saw her smile a little.

"I would like that so tell me more about yourself?" I smiled and told her about the pack, the treaty, imprinting, and every little thing I could think of. I set her down as I got up to remove the chicken from the boiling water to cool down. I pulled my Cell Phone out and called Paul.

"sup Bro?" Paul asked, I could hear the general chaos of a construction project going on in the back ground.

"Nothing much just checking in to see how everything is going with work and the patrols." I said with a smirk, I know they hate when I check up on them.

"everything is fine at work Jared and I are on top of everything. The Cullen Place is empty so we are having a bonfire this weekend to celebrate. How is little sis doing?" Paul asked, I smirked it seems Paul has accepted her already. Which was odd, seeing as he hardly likes anybody outside of Jared, Kim, myself, and Emily.

"She is having a tough time of it, though I think my being here helps a little. I thought you were going to hate her because of her previous associations." I said, and I could hear his sigh through the phone.

"You remember a few years ago when I was with that older slut, and how she used me, and discarded me when I was no longer useful for her?" he asked. I remembered how broken up Paul was, and how he turned to skirt chasing to rid himself of the feelings of inadequacy he felt.

"Yeah, you know it wasn't your fault right, you were only fourteen then and she was 21." I said.

"I know it wasn't her fault she was sucked in and played like a piano, then discarded just like I was. What kind of sick fuck leads an innocent and naïve girl into the woods, breaks up with her, and then leaves her there to fend for herself" Paul growled.

"so have you and Jared been working on Jacob yet on controlling his phasing?" I asked as I grabbed a cutting board and opened the fridge to get the Celery and bag of baby carrots out. Then I walked over to the onion bin and got out a purple onion.

"Yes surprisingly he has really good control must be the Alpha blood running through her veins." Paul answered. I got the onion diced and placed in the boiling water.

"alright I will patrol after her dad gets in. keep me posted on any changes. Bye." I said and hung up before getting the carrots and celery chopped up and into the boiling water before turning it down low to simmer. The phone rang as I was about to head into the living room.

"Swan residence" I answered. I heard Charlies voice on the other side.

"Sam, How is she?" Charlie asked.

"She is alright for now, asleep on the couch. What's up?" I asked as I heard the worry in his voice.

"Their have been sightings of a black person with dreadlocks skulking in the woods outside my house. Can I ask you to send Jared and Paul out to check it out, I have cases to catch up on?" He asked.

"No problem" I said then hung up the phone and texted Paul, Jared, and Jacob to check out the woods.

I returned and saw her sleeping soundly, I lifted her legs and just sat down and let her legs settle on my lap. I started massaging her dainty feet. I heard her moan as I massaged a particularly tight spot.

"mm that feels nice, keep that up and I won't let you go." I heard her murmur contentedly as she opened her eyes. I saw the way her eyes glowed with desire.

"Good cause you are stuck with me Bella." I said smugly. I started to lean down for a kiss when my Cell Phone rang.

"drats." I heard her mutter as I pulled my cell out and saw it was Jared.

"The black haired male was definitely a leech kept asking about Bella's whereabouts. We are headed over now." I hung up and pulled her fully into my lap as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Bella yelled, and the whole pack arrived. I saw the guilty look in Bella's eyes when she saw Jacob.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Jake." I heard Bella say. I saw Jake look at me for permission and I nod. He moved forward and knelt in front of her taking her dainty hands into his own.

"Bells look at me!" I heard him say in a low soothing voice. I saw her head look up into his own.

"i do not blame you for not listening to me and dad. You were seduced by him, he convinced you that he and only he cared about you. It is not your fault he left you, he wasn't good enough for you. You were innocent and naïve, he took advantage of that and of your love of classic books. I know you are hurting right now, but it will get better, you will always have us boys as well as your wolf man." I heard Jake say.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's Soul Bonded

AN: Yay! Sammie muse came back, the mushy one not the Big Bad Wolf one.

DC: still don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyers does.

Part Three

BPOV

Jacob, Paul and Jared sat around the living room and kept me company, with easy conversation. Paul I found to be a hot tempered, womanizer. But he was also a good person, and smart to boot believe it or not. He has a girlfriend named Emily who was a fantastic cook and baker.

Jared was more laid back than Paul, and had more of a sense of humor. He has already made me laugh several times with his lame jokes. He also has a girlfriend named Kim, whom he fell in love with one day in class.

Jacob was just as he was when we were little, a regular ball of sunshine, with his Shifter blood recently unlocked he now towers over me, and can I say BUILT. I could seriously get used to the view. But I don't think my wolf man would appreciate me scoping out other men. Speaking of which Sam came out with a bowl of Chicken soup.

"Out now Bella needs to eat, then take a nap. You can visit her more tomorrow." Sam commanded in his sexy voice. I shivered in pleasure, and giggled as the boys got up and left grumbling as they went.

Sam set the bowl down on the coffee table, picked me up, and sat down positioning me on his lap. Then he leaned over to the coffee table, picked up the soup, and handed it to me. It smelled delicious, I scooped up a spoonful and blew over it cooling it down before placing it in my mouth. All the while aware of his burning stare on my lips. It tasted so good that I moaned a little in appreciation.

"This is good Sam thank you." I said as I continued eating my soup, I felt as he was slowly hardening beneath me.

"Oh precious you don't know how your nearness effects me." I heard him growl which sent even more tingles down my spine. After I finished my soup I felt tiredness creep up on me. I set the bowl on the table, before readjusting myself so that I was laying with my head across his lap.

I felt as he pulled the throw blanket over my hips and legs. His 108 degree body heat kept the upper half of me toasty warm. I snuggled into his lap and fell asleep to him massaging my scalp again.

SPOV

I let the pack keep my new mate company, as I finished up her soup. I heard her peels of laughter whenever Jared told a dumb joke, or when Jacob would tell her amusing stories about what he, Quil, and Embry did. I heard Paul and Jared talk about their imprints. I got to thinking about how I will be able to keep her close to me once the two weeks were up.

_**'why not offer her a job as a secretary to your company? You always whine about how you hate doing all that book work anyways.' **_my inner wolf suggested.

_**'the idea has merits, I will have to think about it, and see if she has any interest in secretarial work.'**_ I replied to my inner wolf. I finished her soup, and scooped her a bowl before placing the rest in buckets and sat them out to cool.

"Out now Bella needs to eat, then take a nap, you may visit her tomorrow." I said using my Alpha timber making them obey me. Grumbling they said their goodbyes and left.

I set the bowl down on the coffee table, picked her unresisting body up and sat down with her on my lap. I leaned down and picked up her bowl and handed it to her. I watched mesmerized as she carefully blew on every spoonful of soup. I couldn't help being aroused by the way she ate.

"This is so good Sam, thank you" I heard her moan in appreciation.

"Oh precious you don't know how your nearness effects me." I growled out, I saw her shiver in pleasure at my growl. I filed that info away for later, when she truly was ready to move on.

She silently finished her soup, leaned over and set it back on the table. Then she scooted down my body till her head rested on my lap, thankfully away from my erection. I pulled the throw blanket over her hips. I knew my always high temperature would keep her top half toasty warm. I slowly threaded my fingers through her hair, knowing it would help her fall asleep.

After she dropped off to the la la land, I carefully lifted her top half up, quickly stood up and gently placed her back down. Making sure her head rested on the throw pillow, and tucking her in securely. I picked up her empty bowl and brought it to the kitchen. I put the now cool buckets into the freezer. I started up the dishes.

After finishing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, I heard a knock on the front door. I dried my hands and checked to see if Bella was still asleep, she was. I opened the door and saw my visibly angry and shaking cousin. I quickly led her in, and towards the back door, I did not want Bella waking up from her needed nap.

Angie set Bella's missed homework down on the kitchen table as she followed me out the back door. Once we were outside Angie fursploded and in her place was a large Mocha colored wolf, only slightly smaller than the other pack members.

"Angie I need you to calm down ok?" I ask my cousin she nodded, and a half hour later Angie was back to human. I whipped off my shirt and handed it to her, she blushed as she put it on. She still looked upset but was calmer now.

"Alright whose ass do I have to kick?" I asked.

"I found my now ex boyfriend Ben making out with that bitch Lauren Mallory!" Angie hissed.

"That is for the best, I would have Alpha ordered you to stay away from them anyways until you learned to control your phasing." I told her as I led her back in.

"Is it really dangerous?" Angie asked.

"Yes a shape shifter is at their most volatile due to the emerged instincts of their wolf. I believe it also depends on the personality of the person in general. Paul one of your new pack brothers accidentally mauled his girlfriend when she got to close to him while he was angry and was close to phasing. He will never forget or forgive himself for causing her pain." I answered gravely as I remembered how torn up Paul was after wards.

"Wow I see your point. Will I still be able to be friends with Bella?" Angie asked.

"Yes but not by yourselves until you can control your phasing." I answered. I knew Bella needed more girl friends.

We made it to the living room, where Bella was awake. Bella looked at the taller, and more muscular Angela.

"What happened Angie?" She asked with concern at her friend.

"Angela is now a shape shifter." I said.

"I caught Ben cheating on me with Lauren! It got me so mad that I barely made it here and out the back before I first phased. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Angie asked.

"Sure I'm not sure if they will fit you but you can look in my closet." Bella answered. Angie smiled at her before rushing upstairs.

"are you feeling better?" I asked her as I felt her forehead, she had a slight fever.

"I am slightly burning up, poor Angela! She really loved Ben!" Bella said, sounding upset for her friend.

"I will get you some more aspirin, your homework is in the kitchen, do you want to work in there or out here?" I asked. Angela came downstairs wearing one of the only skirts Bella has and a tank top that barely fit across her bust.

"in the kitchen." Bella answered I scooped her up and carried her to the kitchen table.

"I could have walked you know!" Bella huffed cutely.

"I know but I like pampering you." I answered her tenderly. Angela giggled despite her pain and sat across from Bella.

I grabbed two more aspirin and another glass of water, set them in front of Bella. I then walked outside and pulled out my cellphone before calling Billy Black.

"What can I do for you Sam? Is everything alright with Bella?" I heard the concern in the Chiefs voice.

"Bella has a slight fever, but I am calling to let you know that Angela Weber is now part of my pack she just phased for the first time." I answered.

"But she is a female! There has never been a female shifter before! Well I will leave it to you to explain things to her, we can have the Bonfire for her and Jacob on Saturday night." Billy said.

"Alright, we will announce Bella as my imprint then, I need to research Soul Bonds Billy, the one I have with Bella feels stronger than the ones Paul and Jared told me about." I said.

"hmm I will look into it, admittedly we, the elders, barely scratched at the surface of our legends. Well tell Bella I said hi and that I don't blame her for not listening to me." He said and I heard the sadness in his voice.

"I will, see you later." I said then hung up and went and joined the girls who were diligently working on their homework.

"Hey Bella, Angela we are having a bonfire Saturday nite, to celebrate Jacob and Angela joining the pack, and I want to introduce you as my imprint Bella, please come!" I asked stumbling over the words nervously.

"Alright Sam I will be there! Hey Angela want to ride down there with me?" Bella said with a smile at me.

"Sure!" Angela replied.

They spent the next two hours getting their homework done. It was around 6:00 pm when Charlie came home. I decided to ask Bella if she wanted to come and work for me.

"Hey Bella, Do you have any interest in secretarial work?" I asked, she looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Well it can't be worse than working in a Sporting Goods store, why?" Bella asked.

"I am in need of a secretary for my construction company, I will only be able to pay you minimum wage." I said.

"Sure I will have to give my two weeks notice first." Bella answered.

"I have no problems with that, I will see you tomorrow." I said nodding to a silent Charlie and Angela who also stood up to leave.

After Angela packed up her school bag we walked outside the house.

"I want you to meet up with Paul Lahote, and Jared Cameron after school tomorrow to work on controlling your inner wolf. Try and keep as far away from people as you can until you can control it." I said as I ran towards the woods pulling off my clothes and putting them in the string I keep around my ankle before phasing.

BPOV

After my friend Angela and my new boyfriend left I felt tired again. Charlie seeing this, walked to the fridge and pulled out a bucket of Chicken Soup. He popped it into the microwave before picking up the phone. After ordering himself a medium pizza, he got my soup out of the fridge, got a spoon and set it in front of me. He also got me a glass of orange juice, before going out into the living room and putting the TV on ESPN.

I slowly at my soup and ruminated on my day, aside from that crying jag this morning I barely thought of ...him. And though the name and thought of him still pains me, it isn't all consuming. I seriously need to research soul bonds, maybe this imprinting business is saving me. After I finished my soup I started feeling slightly feverish, so I took another dose of aspirin.

"Dad I am going up to bed now!" I called to my dad as I put my empty juice glass in the sink, before heading up to my room.

I saw Sam's bag of clothing from last nite on the floor by my bed. I saw the shirt he wore last nite to bed on top and grabbed it heading over to the bathroom to change into it. His scent immediately engulfed me, I felt safe and secure with it. I turned out the light after climbing in my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's Soul Bond

Part Four

BPOV

I woke up feeling less feverish than yesterday. I also remembered the dream I had last night, in it Sam and I were redecorating a cabin. I was about six months pregnant, and happily preparing food. I looked down and saw myself still wearing Sam's shirt. I put on a pair of Sweat pants and walked downstairs to prepare breakfast.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw my new boyfriend preparing food, shirtless. I stood there stunned as I admired the way his muscles moved under his russet skin. I licked my lips as my mind pictured him turning around and pulling me into his arms and kissing me. I felt my panties dampen as I pictured him kissing down my neck and pulling his shirt off and kissing down to my breasts.

"Bella you are killing me here!" Sam growled his voice hoarse with lust as he turned around and I saw the barely contained need in his obsidian eyes. My eyes zeroed in on his prominent bulge, I licked my lips as I imagined just what he could do with his cock.

"Bella, love go sit in the living room, before I ravish you right here in the kitchen." Sam said as he placed his hands on my shoulders and leads me out into the living room and onto the couch, he handed me the remote, kissed me on the head and goes back in the kitchen.

I took a deep breath trying to reign my hormones in. I turned the TV on and found Power Rangers on, it was one of the original episodes. Confession time! I am a closet fan of Power Rangers. Jason Scott just was so sexy to me. The episode was Green With Evil part one, the beginning of one of my favorite pairings of all time.

I guess it was a Power Ranger marathon day because they advertised showing the whole Green With Evil mini series. I felt the couch dip beside me as Sam sat down and set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Power Rangers?" Sam asked sounding amused at my choice in programming.

"Yes I happen to love watching it! I also enjoy watching wrestling on TV, and older martial arts films and action flicks." I admitted as I began eating the food my boyfriend thoughtfully cooked for me.

"Sorry its just you don't look like the kind of girl who enjoys guy on guy action." He said and then blushed realizing just what he had implied.

"Most girls love watching big sweaty muscular guys beating the crap out of each other! I also like romance too. But yeah guy on guy action! Bring it on!" I said I couldn't help the lecherous grin that spread across my face.

"really I will keep that in mind then. Just keep in mind I have a no touching rule when it comes to other guys." He said in a purr, that sent my heart fluttering, and a fresh rush of desire to go through me.

"So how long were you here this morning?" I asked to distract myself from the urge to jump his bones.

"I got here just after your dad went to work, I started cooking just before you came down. You look good in my shirt by the way." He said as he watched the TV with me.

"You left your bag here, I thought I would sleep better if I had your scent around me." I said with a blush on my face.

"Did it work?" He asked as he turned his intense gaze on me. I nodded and looked down. He tilted my chin up with his fingers.

"there is nothing to be ashamed of, I like the idea that my scent pleases you and helps you sleep without nightmares." He said as he leaned down and what started as a chaste kiss quickly turned into a two minute long make out session. He kissed me on my forehead before letting me finish off my breakfast.

After I finished he took my plate and brought it into the kitchen. I felt slightly tired and full so I laid down and watched as the evil spell on Tommy was broken. I started to doze off as Sam came back out I sat up so he could sit down then laid back down across his lap.

"comfy?' He asked in an amused tone, though I could tell he liked the fact that I trusted him enough to use him as a pillow.

"Yes you are so warm it feels good." I answered as I felt his fingers card through my hair, lulling me to sleep.

I woke up a little while later to the phone ringing and Sam getting up and settling me down before he answered it. I could only hear his side but I knew it was Carlisle.

"Yes Bella is here and she is fine no thanks to your 'son' Edward." Sam said in a slightly respectful tone.

"a mild case of Hypothermia and exhaustion she has two weeks off from school, I am taking care of her while her dad is at work." Sam said with a put upon sigh.

"I am taking care of her because she is my mate. Your son lost all rights to her the moment he led her out into the forest, broke up with her, and left her there for the elements and wild creatures to prey on her." Sam said. I smiled to myself, ordinarily I would want to talk to the Cullens, but after they all abandoned me I don't want anything to do with them.

"do you know of a black nomad leech named Laurent, he was skulking around behind Bella's we destroyed him but he said he was working for a friend named Victoria?" Sam asked I felt dread fill my veins.

"So you killed Victoria's mate so she is now after Bella to get back at Edward. I will protect her, and if I need your help I will let you know." Sam said though I could tell he didn't think he would need their help.

"Alright I will keep an eye on the news to see if there is anything related going on. Bye." Sam said hanging up, and coming back to the living room.

I sat up so he could take his spot again. He looked sheepishly at me. I smiled at him to let him know I wasn't upset at him.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you." He said. I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Its ok I am not ready to talk to any of them just yet. The pain of their abandonment is still too fresh in my mind. So Victoria is after me?" I asked him.

"He says that Alice had a vision of her forming an army of sorts to come after you. He wanted to come back but I told them that we have it under control at the moment and that I would call him in the unlikely event that we need his help." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Good! I know they mean well, but I don't want HIM to come back. Not now at least." I said as I focused on the movie that Sam had flipped on while I was napping.

We watched in silence until there was a knock at the door. I shifted so that he could get up and answer it. I heard the rowdy voices that preceded the pack, and three unknown female voices. I saw a short haired woman hug Sam, followed by the other two.

"Bella, this is Kim" A shy black haired girl smiled at me she had russet colored skin. "Emily Young" A beautiful older looking woman with three large scars marring the side of her face. She gave me a kind smile. "and Leah Clearwater." Sam said introducing the short haired woman, who was beautiful and confident looking.

"So you are the one Sam told me about!" Leah said as she pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Leah! Don't crush our pack sister!" Emily scolded as she pulled me away from her. She hugged me as well, followed by Kim.

"Jake imprinted on me last night." Leah explained to the questioning look on Sam's face.

"What are you ladies doing here?" Sam asked confused.

"We need bonding time with our new pack sisters! Shoo! Scram!" Emily said acting as the de facto leader.

"alright we know when we aren't wanted!" Jared quipped as the boys left the house.

"So Bella tell us about yourself?" Leah said as she sat down on the recliner. Emily sat on the floor and Kim sat next to me.

I spent the next two hours getting to know them. Emily is the best baker in the group, Leah is good at cooking in general. And Kim was good at both.

"So how is my ex treating you B?" Leah asked seriously. I smiled giddily, at the thought of my new boyfriend.

"So far he is so attentive! He takes care of me, but unlike with Edward, I don't feel like a wayward child with him! I feel safe with him." I said sending her a smile. Leah looked at me with amusement.

"Yeah he always was an old fashioned gentleman. He has always believed in taking care of his women. Unfortunately we had different views on this and I hated him doing things for me all the time, so we wound up splitting up after we graduated. Somehow we remained good friends and are very protective of each other." Leah said with a fond smile on her face.

"so you don't mind the fact that I like being taken care of?" I asked her, Emily and Kim were in the kitchen getting lunch and dinner going.

"B! There is nothing wrong with liking that, but there are guys who will use that to their advantage and will hurt you. Thankfully Sam is not like that, besides being Submissive is powerful in its own right." Leah said. Just then the boys came back, Jake was drawn to Leah, Jared to Kim, Paul to Emily, and Sam pulled me into his arms.

"Alright you had your bonding time with my Bells I want alone time now!" Sam ordered in his alpha timber.

"Alright! Alright! We are going! B! We are so doing lunch tomorrow!" Leah said as she hugged me followed by everyone else who was leaving.

"looks like Em and Kim cooked lunch for us." Sam said as he led me to the table and sat me down, he dished me out a plate of grilled cheese and chicken soup.

Before he piled his own plate up with food and sat down across from me at the table. We ate in silence until we were done eating. He then gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink. We sat back down in the living room and started talking again.

"I like the other imprints, especially Leah! I think she could be one of my best friends!" I couldn't help but gush. Sam smiled at me in obvious relief.

"Good because Leah and I are still really close and I would hate to stop being her friends with her because you two don't get along." Sam said I felt upset about that.

"Sam even if I didn't like Leah I would never want you alienating her from your life! You and Leah have history I get that. She told me you broke up because you were fundamentally different in what you wanted from a relationship!" I said looking earnestly into his eyes.

"But the imprint makes me do what will make you happiest." Sam said. I sighed in annoyance.

"Lets make a deal! Lets always keep an open communication policy here OK?" I asked. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked me in reply. I smirked at him.

"If I do something or hang around someone you don't like, you discuss it with me without jumping to conclusions and I will do the same with you. We will go into this relationship as equals got it?" I asked. He nodded in reply.

We spent the next couple hours until Angela came to drop off my homework getting to know each other. Angie and I quietly did our homework at the table as we watched Sam busy himself with small repairs around the house. Apparently my dad hired Sam to work on the odd repairs that weren't major, but were eye sores.

"Well Bells your dad is pulling in, I better go tell your dad I will work on the bathroom plumbing tomorrow." Sam said as he leaned down and kissed me chastely on the mouth. I sighed as I watched his fine ass walk out the door.

"Bella quit eye raping my cousin!" Angela said with a snort as we finally got to our Biology assignment.

"I can't help it! You would be doing the same if he wasn't your cousin!" I teased back.

"True." Angela said, then Charlie came in.

"Dad Sam said he will work on the bathroom plumbing tomorrow! And Leah Clearwater is taking me to lunch tomorrow." I said. Charlie who had gotten a beer and took a sip did a spit take.

"oh no! Leah is going to corrupt you!" Charlie said but I could tell he was amused more than anything.

"That is fine Bells! Leah is a good kid! Dating young Jacob now, Harry told me." he said. I got up and preheated the oven for the homemade Mac and Cheese Em and Kim made.

"well I am going to head home now. See you tomorrow after school." Angela said then left.

After eating dinner I headed upstairs and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's Soul Bonded

Part Five

BPOV

I woke up the next morning from another good nights rest. I had the same dream of Sam and I redecorating his house for a baby. I smiled softly as I got up I felt much better than yesterday, so I should be able to go out to lunch with Leah without any problems.

I walked over to the closet to sort through my clothes. I really never liked the clothing Alice forced on me and insisted I get rid of my favorite clothing. After grabbing most of the fashionable clothing out of my closet and onto my bed I grabbed a somewhat ratty pair of skinny jeans and a black Hoodie.

After getting showered and dressed I headed downstairs where the delicious aroma of Bacon, Eggs, and pancakes. I stood back and observed my man cooking in his tight jeans and a tank top. I felt my panties get a little damp, Sam looked up at me with his panty melting smile.

I loved the way his eyes roamed up and down my body stopping at my eyes. "you look beautiful I take it you are feeling better?" he asked in a husky voice that I loved to hear. I smiled at him as I got with in arms distance and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, do you think Leah will run a couple errands with me?" I asked him, as I sat at the table. Sam let out a hearty laugh.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was her plan all along. I can dial her cell if you like and you can ask her yourself." Sam said as he got out his cell and dialed her number then handed it to me.

"Sam this better be good!" Leah growled apparently she wasn't a morning person.

"This is Bella not Sam." I replied. I heard Jake's voice on the other end.

"What's up B! You aren't canceling lunch are you?" Leah asked.

"No I need to take some clothes to good will and then I need to go shopping. And I know that you probably have better fashion sense than I do." I said lamely with a wince I hated shopping with a fiery passion.

"B Your style is actually pretty decent. Sure you could do to show a little more skin, but you strike me more as the conservative type anyway. Lets head out to Port Angeles, I will help you out!" Leah said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Let me talk to her." Sam said and I hand the phone over to him.

"Hey Leah bring Jake and Paul with you guys, I know you can handle yourself but I don't want to take any chances." Sam said I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

He handed the phone back to me. "Hey B! Emily might be coming with us is that alright?" Leah asked I smiled to myself at making some good new friends.

"Lets invite Kim as well!" I said. Sam set my plate of food in front of me and I smiled up at him in thanks as I dug into my food.

"Alright I will make the calls, what is your cell number so we can chat more?" Leah asked and I smiled at the warm feeling of having someone really care for me in a platonic way.

I gave her my cell number and ate in silence while Sam went up to work on the bathroom plumbing. I put my dish in the sink, then went down to the basement to get some old card board boxes. I grabbed five big ones and tried dragging them up the stairs, after the fifth try I finally decided to call for Sam.

"Sam! Can you come down to the basement please?" I called out, not even three minutes later he came down and grabbed all five of them and carried them up.

I seriously appreciated the way his muscles flexed as I followed him up to my room. I thanked him with a scorching kiss before shooing him out with a laugh. My cell rang as I started boxing the clothes up. It was Leah.

"Hi just boxing the clothes that Alice Cullen forced on me." I said by way of greeting as I sat in the rocking chair. I will get rid of it while I am at it.

"alright meet me at Jake's in an hour! Em and Kim are in for a shopping spree with Jake and Paul as Guard Wolves/ Bag Slaves!" I snickered with Leah at the loud "Hey!" from her end.

"OK!" I said as I hung up the phone and finished packing, I had just over a half hour to meet Leah at Jake's.

"Let me get those to the truck for you!" Sam said as he picked up two boxes and went downstairs and out the front door. I just stood there and admired the view. How did I find Edward attractive again? I pondered to myself as Sam walked upstairs grabbed two more boxes and carried them out to the truck. I grabbed the last box and brought it out to the truck.

"Give me your cell I want to program my phone numbers into them." Sam said I handed it over to him and he programmed them in. I went back in and grabbed my jacket and purse that still had the debit card with no limit that Phil gave me when I moved here.

"Call me when you get to Jake's" Sam said as he kissed the top of my head. I climbed in my truck and drove out to La Push.

I saw the group out front with Harry, Charlie and Billy there as well. "Dad what are you doing here I thought you had to work?" I asked. Charlie shared a smirk with Harry and Billy.

"We are going up to the cabin for two weeks. I asked Sam if you could stay with him for two weeks and he said yes. Now I am trusting you not to get into any trouble." Charlie said.

I was so happy I hugged my dad! Two whole weeks with my new boyfriend, I couldn't wait! I know everyone who knows me is shocked that I initiated a hug but I was entitled!

"Thanks Dad! Now go on! Shoo! Shoo!" I said shooing the laughing older men away.

After they departed I pulled out my cell and called Sam.

"Hi precious, I take it you heard about staying over at my place for two weeks." his whiskey voice washed over me, I sighed goofily ignoring the sniggers from the peanut gallery.

"Yeah!" I said in a blissful way.

"alright the spare key is under the potted plant on the left of the door." He then gave me the directions to his place before hanging up.

"Alright! Leah and Paul in my truck, and Emily, Jake and Kim in Paul's." I said all business as I wanted to get rid of these clothes.

After dropping off the boxes of clothes at the Good Will, we headed to Seattle to go to the mall. When we got there we gathered in front of a map of the mall. Leah took charge immediately.

"Alright! Bella, and Jake will go with me, and Paul with Emily and Kim, we will meet at the food court in three hours!" Leah said in a tone that meant business, I can see why she was meant for Jacob she will keep him in line!

"Yes ma'am!" we all chorused.

Our first stop was JC Penney, I actually had a blast trying on everything Leah chose for me. Alice for all those months that she claimed to be my best friend, never understood that I was uncomfortable in the clothes she would choose for me. Where as Leah respected my taste and while the clothing showed a little more skin than I liked, it was still conservative enough for me.

I wound up buying five new pairs of skinny jeans, and ten shirts that flattered my slender curves. "It is not so bad shopping with you!" I said shocked as we left JC Penny with a smiling Jake trailing behind, letting us bond.

"I take it you had bad experiences shopping with someone before?" Leah asked curiously as we headed into Wilson's Leather Boutique.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked shocked. Leah gave me a wicked smirk.

"Well you have the kind of body that would look good in Leather Pants, and a Leather Jacket is good too." Leah answered as she led me to a rack that had leather pants in different colors. She handed me a black pair in my size, and chose a white pair for herself.

"Alice Cullen would drag me off to some upscale boutique somewhere and override every clothing decision I make! I don't mind shopping with you, you are good at this." I said as we went into separate dressing rooms. I stripped out of my jeans and tried the leather on. To my surprise I enjoyed the way they fit me, and how sexy I felt in them.

"Well then she wouldn't make a very good fashion consultant, not to mention a lousy friend." Leah said as we walked out and she walked around me critically. We both ignored the way Jake was leering at Leah.

"Is that what you are going to do as a career?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"while I love shopping and helping people find styles that fit them. I would have to move out of town and possibly out of State, my family and friends are here so I took up being a Nurses Aide instead and help out my mom at the clinic on the Rez." Leah answered as we went back in the dressing rooms and put our pants back on.

"How are Sam and you still friends? I mean most breakups I heard of are horrible but you two are wonderful together?" I asked blushing as we looked at leather jackets in colors matching our pants.

"Lee and Sam were best friends since they were children, they have known each other too long not to be friends. Like we would have been if your mom never left Charlie." Jake answered as I paid for our purchases.

"Sam and I love each other, and I was in love with him for a time, but we both realized that we were better off as best friends. So instead of ruining our friendship it made it stronger. You are the first girl Sam has shown any interest in, since our split. Women always threw themselves at Sam, even before he went wolf, but they were never right for him." Leah answered with a soft smile at me.

"Wow you look out for him and he watches out for you. I know it is so soon but I just fall for him more and more! Is that normal?" I asked the older girl.

"Well it is partly the imprint talking, but mostly it is Sam, he is truly a warm caring guy. I am glad that he has you now. I was worried about him being alone for the rest of his life." Leah said as we headed out and into Bath and Body Works. I picked out my favorite brand of bath products. After that we headed over to the food court, where I froze up at the sight of Edward Cullen.

"That is the ex boyfriend! B! What did you see in him?" Leah asked in a disgusted voice.

"Well I was naive and foolish at the time! I am glad that Sam is my man now!" I said in a voice that I knew would carry over to Edward.

We joined Paul, Emily and Kim after picking up some subs to eat. I ignored my ex as much as possible, I know I am being petty but I dare anyone to treat the lout differently if he had been a controlling prick to them like he was to me. Paul and Jake were tense and itching for a reason to fight, and to be honest so was I. When he came up to the table I knew all bets were off.

"Bella can I have a word with you without your...friends?" he asked and I knew he wanted to say something else.

"Edward anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my family." I smiled so sweetly I gave myself a tooth ache.

Even if I wasn't dating my Wolf Man, I knew that as soon as I was alone with Edward he would try his imitation Jedi Mind tricks. I also knew that it would piss Sam off if I went off with him. Jake and Paul smirked at Edward and I saw Emily, Leah, and Kim exchange relieved looks.

"I would prefer to talk alone Bella!" Edward said in a tone that meant my wilfulness was pissing him off to no end.

"Well Edward I couldn't give two shits about what you want, not after you led me out into the woods, broke up with me, and left without a backwards glance! So no I will not go anywhere with you, you are lucky my Wolf Man isn't here right now because he would so kick your sparkly ass!" I snapped at him.

I noticed Paul and Jake glance behind me, and I felt the strong hands of my man settle on my shoulders. I leaned into him as I breathed in his scent to calm my nerves.

"Well Edward you heard my woman, I would suggest you get to steppin before I stomp a mud hole in your ass and walk it dry." Sam growled as he lightly massaged my shoulders I tried to fight my shivers of desire this time as we were in public.

"I knew leaving you alone was a bad idea! Bella I insist you leave these uncouth mongrels and come with me!" He exclaimed in a tone that severely pissed me off.

Before I knew what I was doing I jumped out of my chair, over the table and punched Edward in the nose. I felt as my wrist broke, I whimpered in pain before everyone at the table exploded into action.

Emily and Kim pulled me back as Jake and Paul barely held back a snarling Sam. Leah was talking to Mall security, before they led me over to the first aid station to get my wrist checked out.

Sam held my bags beside me as my right wrist was wrapped up. Leah sat on my other side and handed me some Aleeve, and some water, which Sam helped me take.

"Seeing as Edward refused to leave her alone in front of witnesses after she asked him too. The mall won't be pressing charges, they do ask that we leave as soon as we are done here." Leah said but I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"She will need to have a follow up with her Family doctor, she is free to go." The EMT on duty said as he finished wrapping my wrist.

After we left the mall, everyone burst out laughing, and despite the pain in my wrist I was giggling too.

"That's my girl! But please don't go punching every leech you see!" Sam said as he led me to where he was parked which was right next to my truck.

"Jake take care of my beast!" I said as Sam tossed him my keys. Opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in, Sam fastened my seat belt for me. After tossing my purchases in the back he climbed in the driver's side.

After we got on the way he spoke up. "thank you for not going anywhere alone with him." Sam said.

"Even if we weren't together, I wouldn't have gone anywhere with him. Beside I knew you would have found out about it, and I didn't want to strain our new relationship that way." I answered with a smile at him. His answering smile made my panties melt.

"You have enough trust in me that you would announce our relationship in public! I know we never really discussed our relationship yet." Sam said and I giggled.

"I know it is so soon after what Edward did to me, but being with you these last three days has made me feel the safest I ever had before. Yes you like control, but unlike with Edward you put me first, you make me want to be taken care of. I can't say that I won't get annoyed with it at times, but I feel special with you." I answered him honestly.

"After Leah I never really though I would find a woman who would truly care for me as a person. I loved Leah with everything I had, but we were too different, I realized most women don't like being taken care of completely. But then I found you in the woods the other night and you needed me. I felt complete when I looked in your eyes and our bond formed. I love the fact that you like being taken care of, and I will try not to be controlling to the extent that you lose yourself." Sam said and I heard the raw tenderness in his voice.

"OK lets set some ground rules. I will text you when I leave without you letting you know where I am at, who I am with, and when I will be back." I said, most girls would be annoyed with that but then again I have never been like most girls.

"I was going to insist on that myself, I can't think of any other ones outside of you not punching any other leech out." He said and I laughed at that.

"Alright I can live with that! He just got me so mad when he insulted you! I just went Buffy on his ass!" I said.

"So who is your family doctor?" Sam asked getting serious again. I groaned when I realized that I didn't have one here.

"I don't have one! When I was with Edward Dr. Carlisle took over that role." I said, Sam was pensive for a minute.

"Do you want to call him? I mean down to Forks General? He does seem to care for you a lot, and I am sure by now he already knows about your exploits." He said and I could hear how much he disliked that idea but respected me enough to leave it up to me.

I thought about it, I did miss him, but I didn't really want to be around them any more than I had to.

"No, I appreciate that you are willing to call him for me. But I don't want him or his family around unless it is absolutely necessary. If I was in a serious accident, where I needed his expertise then alright but not for something that any other doctor or nurse can take care of." I answered honestly.

"Good because I hate dealing with them more than I absolutely need to." Sam said as we entered La Push.

His cell phone rang and he handed it to me to answer it.

"Sam Uley's phone." I answered and I heard a wizened old voice on the other end.

"You must be Bella, tell Sam that Young Quil is about to phase and I sent him out back of the store." The wizened voice said and I could tell he was amused.

"He will be right there." I said and hung up the phone as Sam headed to the Ateara General Store.

When we got there Sam got out of the truck, helped me down and raced out back. I saw an old couple, the woman looked like she could be related to me, with almost the same facial structure. The man looked like an older version of the Quil that I vaguely remembered playing with as a kid.

"Hi I am Bella Swan!" I greeted somewhat awkwardly. The woman's eyes lit up in recognition, she ran over and surprised me with a hug.

"I am your great aunt Molly! You do look like little Charlie alright! Come in! Come in!" Molly said as she ushered me into the store. I looked at Old Quil with a 'Help!' expression but he just sniggered at me.

"Oh no! I learned long ago not to interfere with my Molls."Old Quil said as he walked in and led us into the back office where Molly began making tea.

"So tell me about yourself?" She asked and I began telling them everything about my life in Phoenix, moving here, meeting Edward, and everything leading up to today.

Old Quil had a pensive look on his face, Sam came in before OQ could say anything with a calmer young Quil behind him. I smiled at Quil, he smiled back before sitting next to Molly.

"It seems your bond with Young Sam isn't an imprint. But more of a Soul Bond than anything, imprint bonds show the wolf to someone who could be a Soul Mate. But not necessary a perfect soul mate, and can be broken if the wolf fights it hard enough or the imprintee does something terrible to the wolf." OQ said. Sam and Quil looked confused.

"So if the imprintee is a baby then the bond will be somewhat weak?" I asked curious about this stuff.

"well the normal imprint bond won't form until the child is of the age of consent. But the wolf will still be protective of the child, and be it's best friend or brother. Soul Bonds are permanent because they cannot be broken, and are rare because they form when two people's souls are exactly perfect for each other." OQ said I smiled at Sam who gave me a radiant smile in return.

"So Bella and I are effectively married?" Sam asked as it seemed to dawn on him what OQ has said. Quil and Molly were silently observing us.

"In the eyes of the Great Spirits yes, but not according to law, so if you still want to get married in a few years that option is still open." OQ said.

"Well I need to get Bella down to Forks General to get her wrist examined by an actual doctor. Quil I want you to work with Jared and Angela on controlling your phasing." Sam said and I picked up my purse.

After we said our goodbyes we headed out front to his truck and he drove us to the hospital. I dialed my dad as we were on our way.

"So is it Buffy or Bella?" My dad cracked a rare joke, I guess he already heard about the mall incident.

"Still Bella, I am on my way down to Forks General to get my wrist examined by a real doctor. So either Leah or Jake told you about the mall incident?" I asked, my dad chuckled.

"Leah called Harry, and Jake called Billy! As a Police Chief I have to yell at you, but as your father I have to say 'That's my girl!'" my father chortled causing me to giggle myself.

"I just called to let you know what happened." I said then hung up. I saw the amused smirk on Sam's face that matched my own.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's Soul Bonded

AN: Sorry this part will start with Alice and Jasper. But will get back to Sam and Bella.

Part Six

Jasper heaved an annoyed sigh as he observed the annoying bitch he was stuck with, throwing a major fit. Jasper knew she was not his soul mate, he could feel it, but she was a convenient lay. He would have destroyed her decades ago if he hadn't respected Carlisle so much.

He hated how Edward and Alice treated Bella, Bella was not meant to be the perfect Stepford Wife they had tried to turn her into. He had to watch as they over rode her decisions, and forced things on her. He also knew that Alice had been screwing Prisward for years.

"Oh what is wrong now!" He growled irritably at her as she started destroying priceless antiques.

"That ungrateful wretch! She gave away all the clothes I so generously gave her to Good Will!" she screamed, attracting the attention of Rose, Emmett, and even Edward.

"So! Good for her! Those clothes never suited her personality." Rose said she and Emmett shared his disgust of the meddlesome duo.

"Yeah little Bells never liked being forced into those clothing it made her uncomfortable!" Em growled it always pissed him off the way they treated her.

Bella was like the little sister each of them wanted but never got to have. Yes even Rose thought of her as a sibling, you can't really tell unless you knew her as well as Em and Jasper did. Bella reminds her of how she used to be, and it pissed Rose off to no end that she was so willing to throw her future away.

"That was very rude of her!" Edward yelled like the PMSing prick that he is. Jasper could tell from his emotions that he was going to go off and be an idiot. Edward stormed off, Alice tried to follow him but Em and Rose tied her to the wall with Adamantium chains.

One thing that comic books got right was that Adamantium was the strongest metal, and the only one able to withstand Vampires and shape shifters strength. He might play the good little Cullen but he still had connections in places that would make even Aro shit himself. Em and Rose were the only ones that knew about them.

"Things are going to change around here Darlin'" Jasper drawled with a disgusted sneer at the vainly struggling Pixie.

"Let me go or I'll tell Carlisle!" Alice whined, Carlisle came in and took one look at Jasper.

"It is about time you are taking control of her." Carlisle said shocking everyone but Jasper.

"I'm tired of her meddlin' in things that aren't her business." Jasper Growled as everyone left the struggling Pixie, screaming obscenities that I won't even write.

BPOV

When we got to Forks General, and inside the waiting room I was suddenly engulfed in cold bear like arms. "Way to go Little Bells!" Emmett hollered as he set me down.

Sam just looked on amused as I was hugged by Rose then Jasper. "I take it Edwina whined to Carlisle how I didn't act like the perfect little Stepford Wife?" I asked after I signed myself in.

"You could say that again! I never saw him look so flustered and confused. No one refuses him normally. But you a slip of a girl actually punched him!" Emmett said with a smile at me.

"Take care of my little sister Samuel Uley!" I heard Jasper say to my man, who sized Jasper up before nodding.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" Sam asked. Jasper smirked at Sam.

"Rose, Em and I always viewed her as the little sister we never got to have. Which is why it always pissed us off the way Edward and Alice treated her." Jasper answered and I smiled at him softly.

"Don't worry I will take good care of her." Sam assured Jasper, it warmed my heart that Sam was trying to get along with his mortal enemies for my sake.

"I am proud of you Bella." Rose said softly from next to me, I looked at her in confusion, she never really seemed to like me.

"You stood up for yourself against the...thing that treated you so horribly. I never hated you, you just reminded me to much of how I was before I was turned." Rose explained. At that moment I was called into the Emergency Room, where I was greeted by the sight of Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello Bella, I see you finally stood up for yourself." He said as I hopped up on the bed. I smirked at him.

"he deserved it! He insulted my friends and mate in front of me!" I said as he let out a chuckle. I was surprised at that he always seemed to be on Edwards side.

"Oh I have no doubts that he deserved that and more! Esme always spoils him, I was never allowed to discipline like I wanted to. Well lets get this wrist in a cast." Carlisle said and before I knew it my wrist was in a lavender colored cast.

"Sam is a good man, I have a lot of respect for him, now you will need to see Dr. Gerandy in two weeks for a follow up, and in two months to get the cast removed." Carlisle said as he led me back out, before he turned to leave he handed me a credit card.

"It is not bribery, I feel bad for my family putting you constantly in danger. It isn't much, but we won't be seeing you ever again so we wanted to make sure you were taken care of." Carlisle said and I noticed the note attached to it.

"For what its worth, I will miss you guys, so it is for the best." I said as I hugged him good bye.

I saw that Sam was alone out there, when I tried to pay my bill I found out that it was covered under my dads insurance since I was still in school.

Sam saw the sad expression on my face and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled in as I realized I probably wouldn't see them again. "you never know you might see them again." He whispered in my ears.

"Lets go home." I said then blushed that I implied his house was my home. He stiffened for a second, and then relax.

"you already consider my house your home? You haven't even seen it yet." Sam asked.

"Home is where you are." I answered as I pulled out of his arms and we exited the hospital unaware of the rumors we sparked.

After Sam helped me into his truck, he went around to the drivers side and got in. I glanced down at the card and separated it from the note. It only said that I had $10 Million dollars in that account, plus the routing numbers and everything.

"Damn this is too much!" I cursed out loud. Sam looked over briefly as we were driving out of Forks.

"How much did they leave you?" he asked curiously.

"$10 Million, I don't even know what I am going to do with it!" I exclaimed as I haven't even thought about what I wanted to do after Graduation.

"Well you don't have to think about that right now, you have your whole lifetime to think about how to spend that money." Sam said and we lapsed into silence as we drove the rest of the way to La Push. A few minutes later we were pulling up in front of a two story cottage set way out into the woods.

I saw Leah out front with Jake waiting for us. Sam grabbed my shopping bags and brought them in with him. I looked inside the large open floor plan house. Kim and Emily were finishing making dinner, and we heard rowdy voices out back.

The décor was spartan and something a man would design. Sam led me up to the second floor where the bedrooms were. I noticed there was two bedrooms and a bathroom. Sam set my things on the bed

I looked at how spartan it was and knew that it needed a few feminine touches as well.

"I know it isn't much, you can redecorate if you want?" he said and I saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well I was thinking a few touches here and there would be enough for now, I don't want to over run your home." I said not wanting to run him off, like I did with Edward. He cupped my face in his hands and gazed into my eyes.

"Bella in a few years time this will be your home too, it makes no difference to me if you make changes to this house now or in a few years. I want you to feel comfortable here, I know most guys would balk at there girlfriend even leaving so much as a toothbrush in their bathroom. But I have always been different then most men." Sam said before tilting my head up and kissing me softly, I placed my hands behind his head as the gentle kiss deepened.

We were kissing like that for a few minutes before he pulled back. I felt light headed from just that light kiss.

"Wow!" I said as he kissed my forehead before he left the room. I sank down on the bed as I got my hormones under control.

"I take it Sam kissed you good and proper?" Leah said in amusement at my flushed face. I could only nod. Leah chuckled as she sat down next to me.

It should be weird talking about Sam to his ex but Leah has this older sisterly way about her that made it easy to talk to her about it. It feels nice to have someone like that.

"Yeah, he gave me the green light to redecorate his house, Leah, what if I overstep my welcome doing that. A part of me is afraid that he will leave me, I don't want to lose him." I murmured, Leah pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Sam won't leave you over something like that, especially if he gave you the go ahead to redecorate. I think you are afraid it will turn out like your last relationship. I feel that way myself about Jake, and I have known Jacob since he was born. It is alright to feel that way." Leah said.

"Thank you it is nice to have someone around to give me sisterly advice." I said as we got up.

"well I love my little brother but I always wanted a little sister that I can dispense advice too." Leah admitted as we went downstairs, where the rest of the pack was.

I noticed the closeness between Quil and Angela and knew that they were together now. "Ladies First!" Sam called letting us imprints get our plates before the wolves descend on it leaving none behind.

I sat down between Ange and Leah and we chatted about inconsequential things as we ate. When the rest of the pack minus Sam and Angela left, we got our homework going. "So you and Quil huh?" I asked nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah we imprinted on each other, he is such a flirt though, I like him." Ange admitted Sam went into his office to work on the books.

"He will be good for you though, better than Ben was if he could choose that conniving skank over a sweet, caring girl like you. My cousin will bring laughter and lightness to your life." I answered her honestly.

She smiled at me and we continued our school work in silence. It is a good thing I am left handed, otherwise I would fall behind. After a couple hours we finished our homework and Ange went home with my completed work.

Sam came back out and we went and sat down to watch some TV. It came down to a choice of Food Network or Sports.

"Which do you want to watch?" Sam asked me.

"Food Network" I said and we watched in comfortable silence for a couple hours. I soon fell asleep leaning against him.

SPOV

I smiled softly down at the amazing girl lying snuggled in my arms. I truly was glad Leah liked her because I never want to choose between my imprint and my best friend. Leah confided in me last night before she went to Jake's that she already looked at Bella as the younger sister she wanted.

I meant what I told Bella last night, I would have had to choose her over Leah if Bella didn't like her. That is how this bond works, Bella had set that record straight right away. I turned off the TV and got up, picking her up bridal style, and carried her up into our room.

I set her down on the bed and climbed in with her, shifting so I could get the covers over us and pulled her in my arms.

_**'when can we mark her as ours?' **_Wolfie piped in and I mentally groaned at the pictures he was showing me of what he wanted to do to her.

_**'first of all we haven't even gone out yet, second of all, she is just coming off of a break up. Third of all she is still to young to even think of children. So we will wait a while for any of that and build up an actual relationship.'**_ I replied even though I really wanted to claim her, I knew she was still to young.

_**'yeah I guess you are right! She is gorgeous though, so I can wait for her.'**_ he whined.

_**'yeah we can still ease her into a physical relationship though.'**_ I conceded before falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to my cell phone ringing, I reached over and saw that it was Leah. Bella was still sound asleep cuddled into my side. I sighed as I shifted her over to the center of the bed before I got up and answered the phone.

"What is it Leah?" I asked I really wanted more cuddle time with Bella.

"I want to borrow Bella so we can finish her shopping. I also want to get her into some self defense classes." I growled at that last suggestion. If anyone is teaching my imprint how to defend herself it will be me!

"Don't growl at me Kujo! Anyway I was just going to take her to some of the shops in Port Angeles. You may come along if you want, actually it is the only way Jake would let me go shopping." Leah said with amusement in her tone at her imprints protectiveness.

"Alright we will go at noon, and I will be the one teaching my imprint to protect herself!" I said knowing I was shocking her by allowing Bella to learn Self Defense.

"See you then!" Leah said then hung up. I looked over and saw that Bella was sleeping peacefully, I walked downstairs to prepare breakfast.

_**'what do you mean we are teaching our mate how to fight! She will not be putting herself in a **__**position where she will need them!' **_Wolfie snarled at me incensed that I would let Bella put herself in danger.

_**'I know what you are saying, but with the threat of Victoria out there plotting who knows what, and with her Ex out there. We will not be able to protect her all the time. At least with us training her, she will last a little bit longer until we can get to her.'**_ I replied as I got two cartons of eggs out and the packet of bacon.

_**'I guess you have a point! Women these days! I remember when they did what they were told!'**_ Wolfie snarled emphatically.

_**'Yeah but think of it this way, we get to see her in skimpy clothing and a chance to touch her beautiful body!'**_ I replied with a smirk as I got the breakfast going. Wolfie began salivating at that prospect.

_**'I knew you would see it my way!'**_ I smirked then I smelled my mate coming behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's Soul Bonded

Part Seven

BPOV

"Once your wrist is healed I will start teaching you Self Defense." Sam said as he finished cooking. I sat down at the table and watched as he set a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of me.

"You want me to fight?" I asked confused and happy that he was taking me serious at least.

"Not really, but I also know that you are a danger magnet, and we, the pack and I can't always be with you. But at least teaching you how to defend yourself, will keep you safe until we can get to you. I hope you never have to fight, but I know that isn't likely." Sam replied as he sat down with his own huge plate of food.

"OK makes sense, So Leah is taking me to finish our shopping from yesterday?" I asked as I thought I had heard that part in the conversation.

"Yeah but this time it is in Port Angeles and I am going with you two this time." Sam said and I nodded with a smile as any time I spent with him was fine with me.

We ate in silence after that, we didn't need mindless chatter to be comfortable. After wards he went into his office to work on invoice orders, and organizing work teams for the contracted projects. I decided to see what I could get prepared for dinner later on. I noticed that he had all the ingredients for homemade spaghetti.

I got everything in the big Dutch Oven by the time Jake and Leah showed up.

"Jake decided that he wanted to come with as well." Leah said with an eye roll but I could see the smile on her face that stated clearly that she didn't mind him tagging along.

"Smells like your famous homemade spaghetti." Jake said sniffing the air and salivating like the Canine he shifts into.

"Yep! You are welcome to stay for dinner if you want." I said as I felt Sam come up behind me and pull me into my favorite place.

"Sure sure! Lets get going so that I can return and work on my car some more!" Jake said and we got into our vehicles.

Within three hours we got my wardrobe finished off, and were on our way back. On the way I thought of something that should be implemented.

"Sam how much money do you go through a week on average feeding the pack?" I asked as I wondered why it seemed the pack congregated at his house.

"Easily about $500 just between Paul, Jared and myself. Now I can see that amount going up. Why?" Sam asked as he parked his truck in the driveway.

"I just think it is odd that they always seem to eat at your house do they compensate you at least for the food they eat?" I asked as I opened the truck door with my uninjured hand, and hopped down.

"No and to be honest it does kind of piss me off! The Council only pays us $2,000 a month each. And I wind up burning through it all just to keep my house stocked. If it wasn't for the fact that my company is successful I wouldn't even be able to pay the bills and mortgage." Sam answered as he grabbed my bags and brought them into the house.

Bella walked over to the Dutch Oven and stirred the spaghetti sauce. She mulled over how she wanted to help out. She went and sat down next to him in the living room.

"Well start charging them $50 a day, and that should help you out. I did call Mike's mom and put my two weeks notice in. I will be able to start work for you in two weeks." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder, he smiled at me as he put an arm around me.

We sat for a time contently watching TV. I got up once an hour to go stir the sauce, pretty soon the pack showed up, as rowdy and raucous as I have quickly come to know. The other imprints helped me finish preparing dinner.

SPOV

While the girls minus Angela was in the kitchen, I decided to call a pack meeting. I decided to implement Bella's idea about paying for the food they consume.

"Alright Guys and Angela, Pack meeting out back!" I called as I led the way out back to the fire pit.

After everyone was situated, I noticed Angela and Quil looked cozy together. I smiled at her happy that she has someone who compliments her.

"Alright First order of business! Guys I can't afford to keep feeding you all for free!" I boomed out.

Pandemonium erupted as the boys started yelling over each other. Finally Jake spoke up.

"Guys! It is only right that we help out by either paying $50 a day or alternating houses!" Jake said, stepping up as Beta.

"I can't afford to pay that!" Jared yelled.

"Bullshit! We get paid $2,000 a month, plus we are partners in his business! How the hell can you not afford it?" Paul asked Jared with a glare.

"Guys! We are a family! We help each other out, how about we pay $200 a week, and alternate houses?" Angela asked.

"I agree with Angie." Quil said speaking up for the first time since the meeting began.

"Alright we go with Angela's idea, next order of business, has anyone notice anyone else about to phase?" I asked.

"I think Embry Call is showing signs, I think Seth Clearwater is also showing signs. They seem to be eating a lot more, and hitting Growth Spurts." Jake said. Quil nodded his agreement.

"Nope I haven't noticed anyone showing signs!" Jared said with a little sneer.

"Me either." Paul and Angela said at the same time.

"Alright now is the part of the meeting where I will ask everyone if they have something they need to get off of their chests. Jake?" I asked my Beta.

"Nope I'm cool." Jake answered. I went around until I came to Jared, no one else had any complaints.

"Yeah I have a problem! How come Jake gets to be Beta when he just phased!" Jared yelled.

"Jake is directly descended from Ephraim Black, Alpha of the last Pack, and last great chief of this tribe. By all rights he should be Alpha, but he decided he wasn't ready for it. So I decided that he should be Beta until he is ready to step up!" I snarled at him.

"So perfect little Jake gets precedence over me and Paul!" Jared snarled getting up in my face.

"Leave me out of this Cameron!" Paul growled in a warning tone as he and Quil pulled Jared off of me.

"So you are telling me that it doesn't bother you, that you put in a whole year of being a shifter and then Jake comes along and gets an instant promotion!" Jared growled at Paul.

I felt somewhat guilty at that but Jake honestly is a good kid, and a good leader. Jared however just didn't have the leadership skills, or the gumption to take charge.

"No it doesn't bother me! What does bother me is you pissing and moaning like a little bitch! At least you have parents who love you! I didn't have that! Mine ran out on me when I was barely into my teens! Unlike you I appreciate the few good things in my life! So don't complain to me about how unfair life is to you!" Paul growled.

Before anyone could come to blows I smelled Bella come up behind me and wrap her delicate arms around me from behind. Breathing in her scent calmed me and Wolfie down. I notice the other imprints go to their mates.

"Everything OK?" Bella asked into my neck.

"I will talk about it later. Is dinner ready?" I asked.

"Yep it has been ready for a few minutes, you guys seemed really into your fight." Bella answered as she let me go.

Dinner after that was so tense I could barely enjoy my mates hard work. Jared sat furthest from us and split his glare between the pack. Kim kept trying to get him to settle, but he just ignored her, something he does a lot lately.

"You know what Jared! If you don't stop your sulking and complaining you will become intimately familiar with the couch!" Kim fumed finally having enough of Jared's attitude.

"Bella dinner was wonderful, I will be buy to swap recipes tomorrow!" Kim said before storming out.

We all were stunned at Kim's uncharacteristic display, Jared more so than anyone else. He finished his dinner than stormed out. I hate to say this but the atmosphere relaxed after that.

"Sorry about him Bella, he is just going through a phase right now. I better get my Emily home, she has a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Dinner was excellent." Paul said as he hugged Bella at the door.

"You don't have to apologize for him, he is entitled to his own feelings. I hope everything is fine." Bella said.

"I have an appointment to get a pregnancy test done. The OTC one came back positive, we just want to find out for sure." Emily said with a radiant smile. The happy couple walked out.

"That is wonderful as usual Bells! See you tomorrow after school!" Jake said as he gave Bella a big bear hug.

"He was given the last couple days off to get used to phasing, he has to start attending again tomorrow. Bye!" Leah said as she hugged us both, then her and Jacob left for his home.

It was now just Quil, Angela, Bella and myself. Bella and Angela started clean up and Quil followed me into the living room.

BPOV

I was deep in thought as Angela and I finished cleaning the kitchen. Angela was just as quiet as me.

"Bella do you think I am moving on too soon? I mean I only broke up with Ben three days ago." Angela silently wondered.

"I can't answer that because I am on the same boat. I know most people will say that I didn't love Edward based on how soon I moved on. But I feel safe and secure with Sam, He is my Dark Knight. Maybe it is the soul bond, and maybe it is the fact that he is constantly with me. But I don't really feel like wasting precious time on mourning a relationship that I now know was all on his terms. Does that even make sense?" I asked her as I dried my hands then we got our homework out.

"It does to me, since I imprinted on Quil yesterday I haven't really thought about Ben. I asked because their were rumors going around that we were cheating on our boyfriends with Rez Bums!" Angela said and I felt incredible anger at that.

We worked in silence for a while, before I spoke up.

"Well they are jealous! We have really hot and sweet boyfriends, with big peens!" I exclaimed.

"How would you know how big my peen is?" Sam asked as he breathed into my ear, sending shivers of desire down my spine.

"I can feel it every time you hold me." I responded feeling a blush appear on my cheeks.

"Well I think it is time to go Angel." Quil said in a rich baritone.

"Bye Bella see you tomorrow night!" Angela said as her and Quil walked out.

Sam and I walked into the living room where he put in one of his DVDs. We had the volume down low, he sat down and I laid with my head in his lap. He started running his fingers through my hair.

"So what happened out there earlier?" I asked.

I listened in silence as he explained what happened at the meeting. I did not feel bad for Jared, at least he had a whole family environment. I completely agree with Paul.

"Jared is nice enough but I am with Paul on this one. Though tactless, Paul does have a point, only someone who hasn't had a broken home would behave like Jared." I said, then thought of Emily and Paul having a child.

"Sam your not expecting to have sex anytime soon are you?" I asked, I felt him stiffen and stop playing with my hair.

"No Bella, as much as Wolfie and I desire you, we know that it is too soon. You are only a virgin once and I don't want your first time being painful or one you will regret. I am just enjoying simply being with you with no ulterior motives." Sam said.

I sat up and turned his face until I was staring into his beautiful eyes and leaned into him kissing him slowly and gently.

"I would never regret being with you. I might have only known you less than a week but I already know that I love you. You make me feel safe and cherished. But you are right I am not ready for sex. A part of me was afraid that you would expect me to put out so to speak." I confessed when I pulled back.

"That was part of what went wrong with my relationship with Leah. We rushed into sex because that was what everybody was doing. I am just thankful that Leah is still my friend. The decision to take things to that level should not be made lightly." Sam answered.

"Leah said that you have known each other too long not to be friends. I am glad we cleared that up." I said as I laid back down on his lap and we finished watching that DVD before heading up to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam's Soul Bonded

AN: This first part will be about Jared and from a general perspective.

Part Eight

Jared walked slowly on his way home. His anger had worn off, and now he was feeling guilty. Not only did he make a royal ass out of himself, but he made his Kim mad. He spotted some wild flowers on his way back to his and Kim's cabin, he picked some and hoped that they would save him from sleeping on the couch.

Kim was sitting on their bed with her head in her hands, Jared walked into the room and knelt in front of her. He gently lifted her head out of her hands and looked into her tear streaked face.

"I am sorry I was a jerk to you tonight, I had a bad day at work and I took it out on you." Jared said softly.

Kim sighed she could never stay mad at him. She looked down and saw a bunch of wild flowers sitting on the floor beside him.

"I forgive you this time, Jared you need to confide in me more. I am not just your imprint, I am your equal I want to share in your good times as well as your bad. I can't do that if you don't let me in, do you understand me?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I do, I guess I just didn't want to trouble you with my problems. These are for you, I saw them on my way over and thought of you." Jared said as he handed her the flowers.

Kim held them up to her nose and breathed in the light floral scent. She then leaned down and kissed Jared lightly on the mouth before getting up to put them in some water. Jared smiled at her before pulling out his cell phone, he had to apologize to other people too.

The first person he dialed was Jake. Jake picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Jake asked into the phone.

"Jake it is Jared, I am calling because I owe you an apology. I had a bad day at work and I took it out on you." Jared said.

"Hey its cool, I thought it might have been that. Just so you know I didn't want to be the beta automatically. Sam convinced me by saying that I have more leadership skills, and that I naturally draw people to me." Jake answered.

"He is right about that, well I have more people to apologize to so I will let you go now." Jared said then hung up.

The next person he called was Paul, Paul answered the phone on the second ring.

"This better be good Cameron!" Paul growled as he was still mad at his friend.

"I was just calling to apologize for being an ass earlier, I was having a bad day at work and took it out on you guys." Jared explained with a wince, Paul pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright but you owe me a few favors to be cashed in at a later date." Paul said and Jared laughed relieved.

"Alright I will apologize to Sam and Bella tomorrow, don't want to interrupt the new imprints." Jared said as he knew first hand how possessive wolves were when they first imprint.

"yeah good idea!" Paul said and they hung up.

Jared set his phone on the side table before he stood up and stripped down to his boxers. He sensed as his mate came up behind him.

BPOV

I woke up first the next morning and turned looking at the relaxed features of my boyfriend. I would have loved to sleep in but my full bladder convinced me otherwise. As I tried getting out of his arms, they tightened and he growled at me.

"Stay!" He commanded in a sleepy growl.

"I have to go pee!" I said as I felt like I was about to explode. Sam sighed before letting me get up, I kissed him on the cheek before I dashed off to the bathroom.

After I did my business and washed my hands, I was no longer tired so I went down to the kitchen where I saw a sheepish Jared and an amused Kim making breakfast in the now messy kitchen.

"I am sorry about being an ass yesterday, I had a really bad day at work yesterday and I took it out on you and I am sorry." Jared said to me and Sam who had come up behind me.

"You will be taking double shift for patrols today, after that you are forgiven. I can't let you off easy it sets a bad precedent." Sam said as he gathered me in his arms and kissed the top of my head surrounding me in his heat and scent.

I relaxed into him, silently wishing he would do more than just chastely kissing my head. I whimpered in pleasure as he kissed my ear.

"help Kim cook and clean." he said before releasing me as he dragged Jared out back.

"What a tease!" I pouted at Kim as I went and helped her clean Jared's mess.

"They can be at times! Especially before you consummate your bond. Jared was the worst! He would come and hold and kiss on me getting me all hot and bothered and then saying something inane and then bolting off somewhere!" Kim concurred with a wink, and a laugh at my no doubt blushing face.

"So when will we get to the good stuff?" I asked my older friend.

"Well the thing with the imprint bond at least, is that the wolf will know when the right time to progress the relationship is. It is what the imprintee needs that drives them, not what they want. It is unfair, but there are ways to incite the wolves so that they will claim you faster." Kim confided with a wink as she made sure the boys were gone before she gestured me closer.

"There are three sure fire ways to get your wolf to stake his claim. But make sure you are absolutely sure you are ready for that, because condoms melt, and the birth control pills are over ridden by the super shifter sperm." Kim said in a very quiet voice.

I pondered that for a minute, I really wanted Sam, but I wasn't sure I was ready for getting pregnant. I only knew him for a few days, but I already knew I wanted to marry him some day. Leah entered at that moment and Kim quickly brought her up to speed.

"Well since you have a stronger bond it makes sense that you have stronger urges towards your mate. Jake and I consummated ours right away, and it takes everything in me not to jump him whenever I see him. Lovemaking is so much more intense with a wolf than it is with a mortal man. But Sam is a good man and won't force you into anything." Leah said at length.

"Alright tell me them, for when I am ready I mean." I said figuring that at least knowing how to get him to stake his claim was better than not knowing. Leah and Kim shared a smirk.

"The first step is dressing provocatively, Alpha Males hate when other men ogle their women. I already got you started when we were in Seattle." Leah said and we shared a smirk as we remembered me slapping Edward.

"The next step is going places/seeing people without telling your wolf. They hate that and will get very territorial." Emily said as she came in followed by her smirking mate.

"Please don't tell him!" I exclaimed using the puppy eyes.

"Damn I can never resist those eyes! Alright I won't warn Sam you are plotting ways to jump his bones." Paul said as he hugged me before he went out back.

"And the final step is flirting with an unattached male where your mate can see you. This last one is to only be used if the first two doesn't bring the desired results." Kim said in the same quiet voice as all four of us worked to get breakfast going

After it was ready I headed out to call the heathens in.

"Breakfast is ready!" I called out and jumped away from the doorway as the heathens zoomed in at warp 9.5 speed.

Before I could blink I was plucked up and plunked down onto Sam's lap as he had two plates in front of me. I ignored the hysterically laughing girls as I scooped up a bite of egg and fed it to Sam. He groaned sending moisture pooling to my core. Seduction was a double edged sword I realized as we continued to feed each other throughout breakfast.

We were lost in our own little world and were about to kiss when several voices cleared themselves.

"Get a room you two!" Leah called and I blushed as I realized all eyes were on us.

"Jealous Leah?" I asked bravely.

I reluctantly climbed down from my favorite perch, and gathered mine and Sam's dishes and brought them to the sink and began washing them. Kim and Leah cleaned the rest of the kitchen. Emily and Paul left for their appointment after being wished luck.

"Well Kim I will see you at home, I will cook tonight." Jared said as he hugged and kissed her cheek before he ran out the back door.

"Well that is unusual! He must feel really bad about being an ass yesterday." Kim mused as Leah snorted and muttered "whipped".

"Jared is an excellent cook but with work and patrol's it usually falls to me to do the cooking." Kim said.

"Why don't you get at least a part time job?" I asked as we all finished up on the kitchen and sat around the table.

"I will leave you lovely ladies to your gossip!" Sam said dropping a kiss on the top of my head.

"I am taking business classes online, I hope to buy out or open a restaurant with in a few years. So far I haven't found any job openings yet." Kim said.

"Well I have $10 million, how about we go in together? Since I am still in school you would be the one running it full time until I graduate and take business classes." I said.

"Isn't it too big a risk?" Kim asked though I could see she wanted this as much as I was beginning to.

"maybe but it just feels right to me somehow." I said.

"Can I be in on this?" Leah asked.

"Of course and Emily too if she wants." Kim said and we all put our hands in the middle.

"Wolf Girls!" we yelled throwing our hands up then bursting out in laughter.

We spent the next hour devising a business strategy. We were busy on that when Emily came back looking radiantly happy.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed and we all screamed and had a group hug.

"Leah, Kim, and I are planning on opening our own Restaurant/Bakery would you like to be a partner?" I asked.

"Do you need to ask? Of course!" Emily said and we did our hand thing again.

We took a break to prepare a simple lunch of sandwiches, we called Sam and Paul who had snuck around the side in.

"hey Sam do you know of any vacant lots or buildings for sale or lease?" I asked him.

"no but the owner of the diner in Forks is retiring, I can give you his phone number after lunch." Sam said.

"We are planning on owning a Bakery/Restaurant." Emily said with a smile to her mate.

"Good luck! It is very hard getting a restaurant to last past a few years." Paul said and we breathed a sigh of relief.

After they finished eating Sam and Paul went into the home office. I plucked up my courage and called my dad, he could be either a big support or a hard sell. I put it on speaker phone we all took a steadying breath as my dad answered.

"Bells did you punch anyone else?" dad asked .

"No but could you put your phone on speaker? Leah, Kim, Emily, and I have something we need to discuss." I said rolling my eyes. I punch one guy and I won't live it down.

"alright, its on speaker now." Charlie said and I heard the difference.

"Dad I know I am still in school and only 18 but we want to open a restaurant/bakery up." I said barely holding my breath.

"That's all? I thought you were going to drop out and elope with Sam." Dad said as Harry and Billy chortled in the background.

"So what is your plan?" he asked and I started with how the Cullen's gave me $10 million and then we took turns explaining what we have come up with.

"I will give Jessica Hayes a call in the morning and see if she is willing to meet with you girls. Bells I will help out with the start up I don't want you spending all your money." Dad said and I had tears of happiness in my eyes.

"Same goes for me, I am sure Old Quil will provide some backing as well." Harry and Billy said together.

"Thank you dad! This means so much to me!" I said and smiled at Sam's amused face.

"I am proud of you for thinking ahead, but I do want you to keep your grades up while you are working. Well I will see you in twelve days, Love you Bells." Dad said gruffly.

"I love you too dad." I said and we hung up.

"Now we just have to convince Jared and Jake." Kim said.

"Sam do you have a legal pad you can spare?" I asked him.

Sam went back in his office and came out with a blank pad. I kissed him on the cheek in thanks as we went back to work planning our futures out. The time flew by and Soon Jake, Quil, Jared and Angela came in bringing pizza's. We looked at the time and realized it was pushing 7:00.

"Sam told us the news and I am 100% behind you girls." Jared said with a loving prideful look at his girl.

"Same goes for me." Jake said as he looked at his Leah.

"If you need any help I am willing to learn." Ange said volunteering to work.

"so what is your complete plan?" Quil asked as we spent the next hour explaining what we worked out as we ate pizza. After every one but Quil and Angela left Ange and I worked on our school work. While he and Sam talked in his office

"Wow not even out of school and already you are going to be a business owner!" Ange said as we finished up.

"I know but I feel so much more settled now that I know what I want to do with my life you know?" I asked as we sat down in the living room to gossip some more before she had to head home.

Since tomorrow is Friday she is spending tomorrow night here after the bonfire.

"Yeah I do, I might not know what exactly I want to do with a career, but I love knowing that I have a good man in Quil." Angela said then Quil came out and they had to leave.

Sam sat down beside me and I cuddled up to him, and giggled as I remembered my dad's comment about eloping with Sam. As scared as I normally was at the thought of marriage, I liked the idea of marrying him sometime in the future.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked me amusement clear in his voice.

"My dad thought we were eloping when I started the conversation." I said and he froze momentarily.

"and you don't mind that idea?" he asked.

"Maybe in a few years, after the restaurant is up and running smoothly, yeah I wouldn't mind getting married to you." I answered.

"Alright I will ask you in a few years to marry me." he said and we just sat their for a while in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's Soul Bonded

AN: I am going to start speeding the plot along. I really love working on this story but it feels a little dragging so plot progression time!

Part Nine

BPOV

I was getting breakfast going when my cell phone rang I turned the stove off before answering it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone as I didn't know the number.

"Is this Bella Swan?" an older sounding woman said.

"Yes." I answered.

"This is Jessica Hayes the owner of the diner down in Forks, I heard from Charlie that you were looking to buy it when I retire is this correct?" She asked and I could almost hear the eagerness in her voice.

"Yeah me, Leah Clearwater, Emily Young, and Kim Redfeather, decided we want to open a restaurant, then my dad said that the owner of the diner was retiring. So he offered to give you a call." I said.

"My only concern right now is the fact that you are still in High School, Which one of you will be running it primarily?" Jessica asked.

"Kim is, she is taking business classes online at the moment, I plan on doing the same thing when I graduate. Emily and Leah are going to be Managers. Leah will run the front, and Emily will run the back." I said. I could tell I impressed her.

"Charlie was right when he would always brag about you having a good head on your shoulders. I would like to meet with you in person, will Monday at nine be good?" She asked.

"Yes thank you I will let the others know." I said Jessica chuckled.

"I will wait til after our meeting on Monday to make my decision, if I decide to sell it to you I will need your father to co-sign as you are still in school is that alright?" She asked.

"Yes that's fine see you Monday at nine." I said and we hung up.

I looked up to see my amused mate cooking breakfast. I smiled at him as my business partners came in.

"Jessica Hayes will meet with us on Monday at 9:00 am." I said and the girls nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Breakfast is ready ladies." Sam said as he let us get our plates first, before he and the guys got theirs.

"Alright now that we have our possible location, we still need to figure out menus, and such, also looking around for other locations in case the diner is a no go." Leah said.

"I think for the restaurant side we should stick with comfort foods and good home cooking. For the Bakery we should sell muffins, cupcakes, and other sugary goodness. We can go to a real estate office later on today and see if they have any commercial properties for lease." Emily said.

"If we can we should stay close to the business district, we should also think small as well for the first two years. As those are the hardest years starting out. We should also consider who we would hire if we can't get the diner. Any ideas?" I asked as I still didn't know many people in this town.

"We can't do anything else that requires contract signing until Charlie gets back as Bella is still in school. So we will now talk about menu ideas. Any ideas?" Kim asked.

"lets think about how many hours we will be open during a day first. I think we should start with being open for Breakfast and Lunch during the week, and then on the weekends we will be open for dinner. That way it won't tire us out too much, and those still in school or have other jobs can get their work done." Emily said.

"Works for me. Next we need to tackle marketing and advertising. Where do we want to advertise it, what age base are we aiming for, what specials do we want. And are we going to give discounts to people?" I asked.

"Internet, and fliers to start with for advertising, I think all ages to aim for but mainly we will want the working people to want to come for good filling food. For specials we can come back to that when we know where we will be location wise. For discounts employees definitely get one, one for the police force for now." Leah said.

We worked for the next three hours refining our plan until Sam came out and made us all lunch. I felt bad about him having to cook for all of us, but this was important to us. Just as he was heading back into his office I got up and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry about leaving the cooking duties to you." I said. Sam bellowed out a laugh.

"Honey I am used to cooking for lots of people, what you girls are doing is important to you. So that makes it important to me to support you in this. Now go back to work, Paul and Jared are preparing food for tonight's bonfire." Sam said shooing me back to the table.

After a few more hours of brainstorming we stopped planning to enjoy the weekend. Angela came over with her overnight clothes and we got our homework done for the weekend so that we could enjoy it more.

"I am so nervous about tonight." Angela confessed as we put our hoodies on.

"I am too, but it is important as well." We went downstairs and I saw my dad, Billy, and Harry with the pack and the rest of the elders.

"I guess I will be going back tonight huh?" I asked my dad.

"Nope, we will go back to fishing on Tuesday, we are here for the pack bonfire and to help you girls with your business strategy." Dad said. I looked at my partners and they all nodded their heads yes.

"We could always use the input of people more experienced. We will leave you with what we have figured out so you can look it over this weekend, and go over it with us on Sunday night." I said to dad.

"Well lets get to the bonfire already!" Billy said with his usual grin.

The bonfire was spent really as a way to introduce Jake, Angela, and Quil as new wolves. And to introduce Leah and myself as imprints. After the food prepared by Jared and Paul was consumed we all sat down to listen to the history, as legends doesn't fit anymore, of the tribe. I sat contently in Sam's arms as I let the stories wash over me.

Soon the fire died down and it was time to go back up to the house. I reluctantly left my cozy spot and followed everyone else up to the house. I went into Sam's office and grabbed the papers outlining what we have come up with so far.

"Here you go dad! See you Sunday night!" I told my dad with a wide grin.

"You look really happy Bells." Dad said with a wide smile.

"I am! He treats me like an equal!" I said as I hugged my dad goodbye.

"I love you Bells." He told me.

"I love you too dad." I said as I watched him leave.

Sam and I went to bed shortly after he left.

EPOV

_**'It is so not fucking fair! Why did Jake and Quil ditch me for that bastard Sam!'**_ I snarled in my head as I watched my ex best friends at the bonfire from afar. I felt myself shake uncontrollably as anger like never before coursed through me. I felt something strange build up in me as I ran I barely made it halfway through the woods before I fursploded.

_**'What the fucking hell!'**_ I yelled only it came out as a howl. I began panicking I was pretty sure I was not supposed to have four legs and a tail.

_**'Embry calm down! I will explain when I get there man!'**_ I heard Jake's voice in my mind followed by Quil's.

_**'It is intense but awesome!'**_ Quil added as a Russet wolf, and a Chocolate Brown wolf bounded over to me.

I listened in disbelief for two hours as they told me about the legends I was never allowed to hear before. I almost didn't believe it, but the proof was in front of me. Finally after four hours I phased back to human.

"Sorry we had to avoid you man! New Shape shifters are very volatile as the wolf brings stronger instincts. Although you may be a true brother to one of us, what do you think Quil?" Jake asked as they phased back and put on shorts. That reminded me that I was still naked.

"I guess it's cool now, but uh can I get some clothes!" I said with a blush as I finally took in the fact that I was taller, and broader now.

"Well his mom never did say who his father was, so the council never considered him one of us before." Quil answered as he pulled an extra pair from a string on his leg.

"We tend to shred clothes when we phase so we just wear shorts for the most part. There are hidden nooks throughout where we keep extra shorts." Jake said as we then headed out.

"Can I stay with one of you? I really don't want to see my mom just yet." I said

My relationship with Kay Call was tempestuous at best. Quil and Jake always took it upon themselves to look after the half-breed outsider. I never showed it much but I always appreciated it.

"Sure man! You are always welcome at our houses you know that." Jake said and Quil nodded.

I rushed them in a sudden hug, I knew I would be ribbed for it later but right now I needed this. They hugged me back we staid in that group hug for a few minutes before we pulled back. We headed over to Jake's where Charlie and Billy were playing poker with Harry Clearwater in the kitchen.

"Em Phased. Do you know who his father possibly is?" Jake asked, he was always the overprotective one.

All three men shared a look before nodding. "We believe that Joshua Uley was the most possible Candidate. We never said anything because we didn't think the Cullen's would come back or that you could phase." Billy said.

So the man I was always talking bad about is possibly my big brother. Would he even want the outsider, would he even care? Jake pulled me into a one armed hug, Quil came up on the other side of me and did the same.

"Sam would love to have you as his little brother. We will go over tomorrow and explain what the council said." Jake soothed as he sensed my unease.

"Go to bed you three I will call Joy and let her know where Quil is." Billy said with a smile at us.

To say I practically lived at either Quil's or Jake's would be an understatement. My mom could barely care less as she was always busy working or dating random losers who would be nice enough to her until they met me then they would run in the other direction.

Since Jake's room was to small to fit all three of us we all wound up camping out in the living room. Normally we would stay up all night telling jokes and stories, but tonight we were to wiped to do so.

SPOV

I had a feeling something was different as soon as I woke up. A good different like the kind I felt almost a week ago when I found my Bella. Speaking of whom she looked peaceful, but I needed to get up. I need to find out who my new pack brother was, I heard the howl but just let Jake and Quil handle it.

I heard the door open and sighed as I had to get up and meet Jake, Quil and who smelled like Embry, my possible brother. Growing up I always felt that Embry was familiar to me somehow, and when I phased my wolf claimed him as family. I would have said or done something if I had solid proof outside of a hunch.

"Go down already our pups need you!" Bella grumbled as she looked up at me sleepily.

"already think of them as yours?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well I am technically the Den Mother" Bella said as she got up and grabbed a change of clothing. I sighed as I got up and went downstairs.

Jake and Quil was already in the middle of making breakfast, Embry was sitting nervously at the kitchen table.

_**'Pack! Brother!'**_ Wolfie snarled ecstatically as he finally got close enough to tell.

Embry looked up shocked I guess his wolf was doing the same. Bella came down behind me just then.

"Quil and Jake let's go for a walk and let these two bond." Bella said as she hugged me from behind.

Quil and Jake each gave Embry a hug before following Bella. Once they were gone I finished making breakfast before I dished out heaping plates for both of us. I sat down after I handed him his own plate.

"For years now I have felt that you were familiar to me. I had my suspicions that you were my brother. But until today I never had solid proof to go on. So I never confronted your mother on it, it never sat well with me how she would leave you for hours or even days on end. At least you had the Black's and Ateara's looking out for you. I won't push for a relationship if you don't want one but you at least deserved to hear the truth." I said.

Whenever I would picture having this conversation the words always came out easier than they did just now. And it would either go with him accepting me in his life as his brother, or him denouncing me. Embry looked at me closely before nodding to himself.

"Can we get a blood test done to know for sure before I make my decision. And if we are brother's can I stay here right now if I see my mom I might just kill her on accident." Embry said with a voice that barely held in his emotions.

"Of course you can but we will have to get Kay to sign over guardianship to me. That might be better in the long run because the council is strict about who may know our secret and who may not." I said and we ate in silence.

Bella, Quil and Jake came in from the back and Bella smiled at Embry before she sat by him with her plate. Bella exchanged small talk with Embry and even managed to get him to smile. I knew then that she will be looking out for him as much as she can.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam's Soul Bonded

AN: I am not done with this story yet, this chapter is the midway point for this story. I will start progressing things faster from here on out. I will try to progress after every two or three chapters.

Part 10

BPOV

I hugged Embry and Sam goodbye as they were headed to meet with the council to get an order from the council to do a paternity test. I had enough time to organize our notes and have a bowl of cereal before the girls and I had to meet with Jessica Hayes. To say I was nervous would be a gross understatement, this meeting will determine our future as Restaurateurs.

I quickly ate my bowl of Cereal and patted down my black pant suit nervously. Sue let me buy it off of her when she learned what we were planning on today. It truly warmed my heart that we had the support of the reservation behind us. I put the notes in the briefcase Sam gave me and waited as my dad came in.

"You look very professional Bells. I am very proud of you." Dad said in his gruff voice. I impulsively hugged him, I don't think I will ever tire of hearing that I made my dad proud of me. Though stunned my dad hugged me back, I then stepped back and picked up my briefcase in my left hand.

"Thank you dad, it means a lot to hear it." I said with a blush as we headed out to my beast.

We had decided to all meet up at the diner, I rehearsed in my head every fact and sales pitch we all went over last night. When we got there I noticed that I wasn't the only one nervous. As soon as we got there a petite middle aged woman stepped outside to greet us. She had wavy Chestnut colored hair with barely a hint of gray, and crystal blue eyes. She had very few lines on her face and looked like she smiled often. I saw the way my dad and her were eying each other.

"Jessie, I want you to meet my daughter Bella, and her Business partners Emily Young" here dad pointed to Emily. "Kim Redfeather" here he pointed to Kim. "And Leah Clearwater." Here he pointed to Leah.

"Pleasure to meet you four, come inside and I will show you around." Jessica said after she shook all of our hands.

We went inside and she showed us the diner as it was before it was open for business. She then introduced us to the cooks who were preparing today's specials. I smiled and waved at Cora, the always friendly server, who smiled back. Then she led us to the back office, she waved us into the mismatched chairs she barely managed to fit in.

"After careful thought and consideration I have decided to sell the diner to you four. I will stay on for a year to show you girls the ropes and for the regulars to get used to you. Any questions?" She asked getting right to the point.

"Any other stipulations like us having to keep certain items or staff?" I asked. Jessie smiled at me.

"I already spoke with the staff and although some like Tim the morning Kitchen Manager, and some of the servers decided to retire. Most of the staff wish to remain if you want them. As far as menu items, that is up to you, I have highlighted the most popular items and best sellers here for you." Jessie said as she opened a drawer and pulled out her master copy of the menu.

We looked over the menus and decided to keep the highlighted items and slowly phase out the least popular ones. After we all signed the contract I noticed my dad was subtly flirting with Jessie and it was reciprocated. I know most other girls would have problems with their father moving on with a new woman, but I was glad my dad was moving on from mom.

I staid behind when my dad and the others went out front to get something to eat. I noticed very subtle hints that Jessie wasn't entirely human.

"Your a Shape Shifter aren't you?" I asked causing Jessie to jump and smile at me with a nod.

"Yep I am a panther! How did you guess?" she asked curiously.

"You don't look like you are older than 20 and yet you would have to be at least closer to 50." I said with a blush.

"I am 150 years old child. I was old friends with the previous La Push pack and a certain major." Jessie said with a wink, I smiled at her, if Jazz approved of her it is fine by me.

"Is my dad your mate?" I asked she blushed as she nodded.

"Have you told him yet?" I asked.

"No I want to its just he has been through so much because of Renee, I shouldn't speak ill of her in front of you, but she tore him apart so much emotionally before she left. Then she took you and he felt that he was not fit to be your father." Jessie said sadly.

"I wish you would have told me sooner Jess." Dad said and I headed out to the diner part and let the two talk alone.

General POV

Charlie was stunned he didn't realize the woman he had had a crush on for close to five years was his mate. He like his daughter figured out that Jessie was a shape shifter. Harry and Billy always teased him about his crush on her, but he didn't want to upset his daughter by dating anyone but her mother.

"And what would you have done Charlie, I am old enough to be your Great, Great Grandmother. I also saw how hurt you were after Renee left and took Bella with her. I didn't want you to reject me or worse feel that you were obligated to be with me." Jessie said as she looked into Charlie's Cinnamon eyes.

"Jess, there is a reason I kept coming here all the time and it wasn't for the cobbler. I don't care that your older than me, I love you sweetheart." Charlie said then pulled Jessie into his arms and kissed her passionately.

BPOV

"Its about time!" Cora whispered to us as she got us all the Lunch Special.

"What do you mean?" I asked. We all looked intrigued.

"Those two have been dancing around each other for years! We even had a pool going about when they would get together, looks like I won the pool!" Cora said.

"She seems really nice." I said.

"She is actually, she is actually quite the matchmaker, she hooked my parents up and Jake's parents as well." Leah said and I couldn't help humming that old matchmaker song.

SPOV

I could tell Embry was nervous as we walked over to the Tribal Center. I am an elder for two reasons, I am the oldest of the Uley bloodline, and I am temporary Alpha. I am pretty sure I could get the council order for the DNA test, and to become his guardian.

"Don't worry, since you have proven to be able to phase you are now a full member of this tribe." I said trying to ease his nerves.

"What if my mom actually decides to fight you on this? Will she be able to win?" Embry asked.

"Honestly I don't know, the fact that she was less than forthcoming on who your father was from the beginning could go against her. Not to mention how often she has left you alone for long periods of time without supervision throughout your childhood." I said as we entered the center.

One hour later we headed over to his house with the needed order. It helps that the elders wanted to help Embry out as much as I did. When we got to the door, we saw legal papers with what looked like a short note taped to the door. Embry grabbed the papers and read them over before sinking down to the steps with tears in his eyes.

Wordlessly he handed me the note.

_Embry,_

_I finally found someone who was rich and wanted to take care of me. But the catch was he didn't want a 16 year old around so you will find attached emancipation papers with my signature. Best of luck,_

_Kay Call_

I sat down and pulled him into my arms, I thought I was messed up when Joshua ditched me. But I at least had mom to be there for me.

"Hey it makes it easier to get the DNA test. You still have the me, Bella, and the pack, we are your family. I know it isn't the same, but we will help you through it." I said.

Embry pulled back and we walked over to the clinic with the papers in hand. Two hours later and it was official Embry is my kid brother, he also signed the emancipation papers.

"Do you still want to stay at mine?" I asked. Now he could legally live on his own if he wanted.

"I will way you rent when I can find a job." Embry said.

"You can start work for me at my company tomorrow, it will be part time until you is $300 a month and that includes everything." I said.

I didn't want to charge him rent, but I didn't want him to object to what he would view as charity. I pulled out my cell when we reached the house, he went in and up to his room. I saw that it was close to lunch time so I dialed my Bella.

"How did everything go?" Bella asked by way of greeting.

"The good news is he is my brother, the bad news is his bitch of a mom abandoned him for a rich guy and left nothing but a note and emancipation papers." I said with a little growl in my voice.

"Ooh she is lucky I can't go and give her a piece of my mind! Well Jessie decided to sell the business to us. Did you know she is an S.S too? Apparently my dad is her partner." Bella said using codewords so that people wouldn't find out our secret.

"Yeah I did know she is an S.S, are you bothered by her and your dad being partners?" I asked amused as I used her codewords.

"Actually I am glad he moved on from my mom. I love my mom but she left a lot to be desired as a wife and mother. Apparently they are working on their partnership in the backroom. I am about ready to head home and ask Cora to tell Jessie to give him a ride to Jake's" Bella said.

"Alright just thought I would catch up with my smarter half." I said then hung up.

I went in the kitchen and started preparing meatloves for dinner. I got two pounds of ground chuck, and two pounds of ground pork and set them in the microwave to thaw out. I turned the radio on as I continued preparing dinner. Mom taught me how to cook from an early age, she confided in me that women love a man who cooks.

BPOV

After waiting two hours for my dad to come back out, we decided to head back to the rez.

"Cora can you ask Jessie to give dad a ride Billy's please!?" I asked wondering if I should get some brain bleach on my way home.

On my way home I thought of Embry, I have only known him for a little while but he already felt like a little brother to me. How the hell can people like Kay and my mom be allowed to have children let alone keep them? Don't look at me like that! I love my mom but facts are facts, if it wasn't for neighbors checking in on me constantly when Renee would be gone for days on end, I would have died of starvation.

I hated having to sacrifice having a normal childhood just to survive living with Renee. When I entered the house I could smell the wonderful aroma of meatloaf being prepared. I smiled at my mate singing along to the random songs as he peeled and diced potatoes.

"Is Em upstairs?" I ask getting his attention.

"Yeah, are you going to go talk to him?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me know when dinner is ready." I said then headed up to the spare room, where I knocked on the door.

"It's Bella, may I come in?" I asked.

"Yes." I heard his subdued voice and I had to fight back my growl at what that bitch did to him. I opened the door and he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

I sat down next to him and he allowed me to pull him in my arms.

"I know what you are going through, because Renee did much the same to me..." I then spent the next hour and a half talking about my childhood in Phoenix, including how I was the only eight year old who went to Culinary school instead of middle school in order to survive.

He told me of his childhood, how he met Quil and Jake at school and how they became his family. How Billy and Sarah, and the Ateara's would have him stay with them for days on end. I could feel the sisterly bond with him solidifying.

"Well now you have all of us now!" I said just as Sam called us down for dinner.

After dinner a pissed looking Ange came in along with a teary eyed Jessica Stanley. Embry got a look of wonder on his face when he laid eyes on Jessica.

"Embry Call meet Jessica Stanley." I said introducing Embry to Jess who gasped when she looked into his eyes.

"Jess what is wrong?" I asked her bringing her attention to me.

"That slut Lauren didn't think it was enough to steal Ben from me, she had to steal Mike from Jess!" Ange growled before setting our homework down and running outside to phase.

"What just happened earlier?" Jess asked and I knew she was referring to Embry imprinting on her.

"Sam go outside and show her it will be easier." I said as we all headed out back.

Sam stripped down before phasing Jess just blinked and shrugged.

"So they turn into giant wolves?" She asked.

I just shook my head and we spent the next hour explaining everything including the imprint connection. Jess just took it in stride, I guess she was stronger than I thought.

"So you are basically my soul mate?" She asked Embry with a tentative smile, which he returned with a nod.

"Can we start slow, I can't handle another relationship right now?" Jess asked.

"I know that is what the bond is telling me, I never had a girlfriend before so this is all new to me." Embry confessed with a blush.

"I'm surprised no one has already claimed you. You seem to be really sweet?" Jess said.

Sam and I left them to it, and we sat at the table as I did my homework, and he was doing paperwork before he had to go patrol.

"I am glad she realized what a loser Mike was. I mean he never made it a secret his crush on me, Jess deserved better." I said as I tried to figure out the annoyance that was calculus.

"It is a good thing you won't be seeing Lauren anytime soon, otherwise you will wind up kicked out of school." he said with humor evident in his tone.

"Edward did me a favor in a way, I had forgotten the girl I was before I met him. I was really naïve when it came to boys, and didn't realize that it was wrong to let him make all the decisions for me." I said.

I was just now remembering the strong and self-sufficient girl I was before Edward. Sam grabbed my injured hand and placed a kiss on the cast.

"I might not know who the girl before Edward was, but I love the girl you are now. I love taking care of you, that was how my mom raised me. But I don't want you to lose your separate identity either." Sam said as he left to go patrol.

Jess came and sat down with her own homework, we worked together in silence, before Jess sighed.

"Bella did I deserve what Mike and Lauren did to me?" Jess asked sadly.

"No Jess, what they did was wrong. No one deserves to be cheated on, just like I didn't deserve to be led out into the woods and dumped like yesterday's garbage. Why do you ask?" I asked as I looked up.

"Because I was so shallow and only really cared about how things affected me. I befriended you for my own selfish reasons, and I am so sorry about that." Jess said as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Hey I was really selfish when I ditched you all in favor of The Cullens. You are forgiven." I said and she smiled shyly, and that was the new beginning of my friendship with Jessica Stanley.

An hour later Ange came back in and we took turns helping each other out with homework before Ange and Jess had to go home. Embry shyly hugged Jess goodbye, before he went up to bed. I noticed it was 9:00 and decided to go on up to bed.

The rest of the week passed by really quickly, Jess decided to just hang out with us after school. She and the other Wolf Girls hit it off. My partners and I agreed to let her work for us as a server. Jessie was an easy going boss, she was also strict when it was needed.

Embry was currently working to control his phasing with Sam. I can already see a strong relationship forming between those two, which I was glad for. Sam and I were progressing as well, he is showing nothing but unconditional love and support for me and the girls.

Emily it seems is going into her second trimester. She is always glowing and happy, in a way I kind of envy her, but neither Sam and I are quite ready for that yet. Paul is showing signs of being an overprotective dad.

Ange decided to get a job at the General Store Quil's family owns. Those two are so sweet together, Ange's calm spirit and personality is already showing signs of affecting Quil. And Quil's sense of humor always gets a smile out of her.

Jake, Quil, and Embry are thinking of asking the council if they can graduate early. They are all smart enough so they can handle the challenge, and it does give them more time to attend their duties.

Leah is still working at the clinic part time until the end of the year, then she will work with us full time.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam's Soul Bonded

AN: This story and my other, more adult ones can be found at Wolf Girls United. See my profile for the link.

Part 11

BPOV

After two weeks off of school I really did not want to go back. Mainly because I will miss living with Sam, I could care less what anyone else thinks anymore. I was finishing up preparing breakfast at Charlie's when Angie and Jess came in.

"Lauren better hope I don't see her skanky ass!" I snarled.

Over the previous weekend Lauren came into the diner with Edward. Edward deserves her actually, but the fact of the matter is she went after my ex, and that is unforgivable. Ange and Jess shared smirks, I knew they were itching to kick her ass as much as I was.

We ate breakfast in silence before we got in my truck and drove to school. We carpool now it was the only way to get our mates off our backs.

The morning passed by slowly, I ignored the pitying looks from most, and condemning stares from others. Unfortunately I did not see Lauren until lunch, when she came in with Edward, when they stopped at my table, an old Toni Braxton song came in my head.

"So how are the rejects doing today!" Lauren said with a sneer. Ange and Jess bristled but I stood up and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Rejects? Really? Last I checked we have jobs and or own a business. We have boyfriends who puts us on pedestals. Mine owns his own construction company, Angie's boyfriend's family owns a General store. And Jess's boyfriend works for my boyfriend. So how are we rejects?" I asked calmly.

Edward looked pissed that his plan wasn't working. So not sorry about that. Lauren floundered for a bit but I was on a roll, so I continued.

"We have enough self respect to get boyfriend's of our own, and not steal from a friend. Although that's the thing with you isn't it? You don't know how to make or keep friends. And Edward if you think being seen with this skank will make me jealous you have another thing coming." I said before I sat back down in my spot between Angie and Jess.

The Cafeteria was speechless for a moment before breaking out into applause. I smirked at the indignant shriek from Lauren as she and Edward went and sat at a table on their own.

"That was classic!" Jess said with a giggle.

"You really put that Bitch in her place!" Ange cheered with a huge grin on her face.

"Well it's the truth!" I said as we finished lunch and headed to our afternoon classes.

The rest of the day past by fast, and before we knew it, it was time to go home. Sam was having dinner with us tonight, he and my father get along very good, which is a relief compared to how he was with Edward. I really should have trusted dad's judgment, I mean he didn't become chief of police because he looks good in a uniform.

"Well we will see you tomorrow!" Jess and Ange said as they headed into their vehicles.

I could smell homemade Mac and Cheese when I entered the house. I walked in the kitchen and set my homework on the table. I smiled at the sight of my boyfriend shirtless as he put the Casseroles in the oven.

"How was school?" Sam asked as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me lingeringly.

My mind went to mush and all I could think of was deepening the kiss, and possibly taking it further than that. Sam pulled back before I could even try deepening it. I fought to remember what he asked.

"It was alright, Lauren tried making Jess, Ange, and I look bad but I reversed it on her. Edward still hasn't given up on trying to win me back. I don't even understand what I saw in him anymore." I said as I sat down and started my homework.

"He was the embodiment of all your hopes and dreams, up until that point. The only real experience you had with men, came from classic literature." Sam said as he sat down across from me and picked up a book.

Sam, usually brings one of his books to read while I am doing homework. He said it was so he could spend more time with me, and not get bored to tears. I find it is sweet and relaxing for both of us. I finished my English assignment when dinner was ready.

Sam dished out a plate for Charlie and set it in the microwave. He then dished me out a plate and set it in front of me before he got himself one.

"So how is Embry doing?" I asked him as I slowly ate the delicious food.

"He is doing good, he is really applying himself to his schoolwork, and to learning the business. He is thinking of trying to graduate early. He is also getting the hang of phasing as well." Sam said and I can hear the pride in his voice.

We ate in silence for another couple of minutes before I spoke again.

"He is a good influence on Jess, I have never seen her this happy with Mike." I said. Sam nodded with a chuckle.

"She is a good influence on him as well. It is good that they are both happy." Sam said.

We finished dinner in silence, then we did the dishes, I washed and he dried and put them away. Afterward I finished my homework, while he continued reading his book. We then retired to the living room, and watched TV.

A couple hours later Charlie came home, and Sam left. Sam told me he decided to take the night patrol shift, so he could spend more time with me after I got out of school. Since Victoria is still out there, and Edward being the Stalker perve he is, there is always one wolf on the outside, and one on the inside. Today it is Jared's turn to relieve Sam.

"Hi Jared, how is Kim?" I asked as Dad went and heated up his plate. Jared smiled at me as he went and sat down on the couch.

"Kim is fine, I am glad she is finding fulfillment in owning a business. I was worried she would feel stuck in being a stay at home girlfriend." Jared said, his voice full of pride for his girlfriend.

Jared is becoming the laid back older brother I always wanted. He and Kim are so good for each other, I am glad he is happy to have her in his life.

"So how was school?" Jared asked and I spent the time until I went to bed telling him about what happened at school.

"About time that Bitch was put in her place, she always was a nasty one. Want me to stay with you in your room tonight? To make sure Tinkerbell's Cousin doesn't try getting in your room." Jared asked.

I shuddered as I remembered how I used to love him visiting me at night, now I just find that creepy.

"Yes please!" I said as I went upstairs and got into my pajamas. I went to the door of my room.

"It's safe to come up!" I called down to him.

A few seconds later he was in my room and I tossed one of my spare pillows to him. He looked at me confused for a minute.

"For in case you get tired, you would still be able to sense if he tried to get in right?" I asked him.

"Yeah but Sam would have my ass if I fell asleep on the job like Paul did last week. Not to mention what my girlfriend would do." Jared answered but set it against the wall facing the window and leaned against it.

We talked quietly for a little while, before I drifted off to sleep. Since I have been with Sam, I haven't had any nightmares, at all. I loved that, being able to feel safe enough to sleep. I slept without dreams that night.

That afternoon, I worked with Leah and Emily, Emily was really beginning to show now.

"I heard that you put that little skank in her place!" Leah said as we were stocking up the shelves underneath the counter.

Leah and I were working the front, While Emily was ruling the back with an iron fist. While Emily was usually nice, her pregnancy hormones make her a dictator when it comes to her domain.

"Yeah, she is so damn lucky I am not normally a violent person!" I said.

"My brother would say otherwise Bella." I heard the familiar voice of Jasper say.

"That ass deserved it! How are you Jazz. Jasper Whitlock this is Leah Clearwater." I said introducing two of my best friends to each other.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I am glad that Bella has good friends like you in her life." Jasper said using the charm that only he has.

"Nice to meet you as well, So what brings you back to this sleepy old town?" Leah asked with a smile.

I told the other girls about the Cullens, Jasper was the one that intrigued them the most. The shift moved by faster than I would have liked, I love working in a restaurant, so I hate when I have to leave it. I was working the back after sending a tired Emily home to rest, Leah was counting the till out with Cora, the other waitress tonight.

"See you tomorrow in the Afternoon!" Leah called to Cora as we locked up.

Leah is my ride home tonight, she is dropping me off at Sam's, dad is working non stop this weekend so I get to stay with my boyfriend. Maybe I can even get him to go further than kissing, I know it has only been a couple of weeks but it feels like it has been longer since we began dating.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam's Soul Bonded Epilogue

BPOV

I paced around nervously in front of the hospital room that held my boyfriend of seven months. Victoria finally attacked us after Graduation, Charlie was hosting my graduation party at his house. That is when her and her army attacked us, Edward it seemed joined her.

They killed half the human guests, my father included, Jessie was a force to be reckoned with. She destroyed my ex, alone, he was the one who killed my father. Sam, Jake, and Paul all received serious injuries. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Alice, and Carlisle got there just in time to save Kim and Leah's lives. Jessica, Emily, Liam Emily's newborn son, and I were guarded by Embry, Jared, and Quil.

"He will be fine, Bella, my brother will not let anything keep him from you and your baby." Embry said.

I found out two weeks ago that I was pregnant. Sam and I finally made love three months ago. Embry pulled me into his arms and held me as I silently wept.

Carlisle came out, his scrubs covered in blood. He looked like he had unsettling news to give me.

"Sam made it through surgery, but he has popped a disk in his lower back." He said.

"Won't his advanced healing heal that?" I asked.

Carlisle, sadly shook his head, I felt faint as the news sunk in.

"There are somethings that even advanced healing can't cure Bells." Jake said, He was bandaged up like a mummy.

Leah was behind his wheel chair. Paul was still in his private room, Emily and Liam were with him. Kim, Jessica, and Angela were with Jared and Quil getting food.

"He will be in constant pain for the rest of his life. We won't know until he wakes up how severe the damage is." Carlisle said.

"Can I see him?" I asked wanting to be with the father of my child.

"Of course, but only two people may see him at a time, he is being set up in ICU." Carlisle said before heading to the staff locker room.

"You and Embry can go first, we will see him later." Leah said.

Embry and I got in the elevator and up to ICU, we got there just after they had him set up. I hated seeing him looking so helpless, but I was grateful he was still alive. He opened his eyes as I hesitantly caressed his face.

He looked like he was in pain but was trying not to let it show. He is always trying to be strong for me. I don't know how I would have made it through the first week after Edward broke up with me without him. I will have to be strong for him now, for his, mine, and our baby's sake.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I..love...you...too." Sam said in a pain choked tone of voice.

Embry just stood to the side and let me and Sam have time to ourselves.

"Just rest I will stay here with you." I said in a strong tone of voice.


End file.
